


Uncharted: Stark's Fortune

by Boomer1125



Series: Uncharted [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Minor Character Death, Nameless goons who will die in this story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2020-03-20 17:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 33,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18997609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boomer1125/pseuds/Boomer1125
Summary: Treasure Hunter Sansa Stark needs Journalist Jon Snow television show to fund her expedition in the search of her ancestor’s Ser Torrhen Stark’s coffin. What they find is a map to El Dorado “The City of Gold”. This treasure map leads them across the globe on adventure like no other. With Sansa father figure Yohn Royce as their wingman this adventure is sure to be memorable.





	1. Ambushed

"There must be a beginning of any great matter, but the continuing unto the end until it be thoroughly finished yields the true glory."

\- Sir Torrhen Stark, 1587.

“I'm here off the coast of Panama, where we've just recovered what we believe to be the coffin of legendary explorer Sir Torrhen Stark, who was buried at sea over 400 years ago.” Jon said.

Jon Snow is in attractive man with a long face, dark brown hair and grey eyes. His lean body is encased in a wet suit to protect against the cold of the sea.

Jon looked to the woman who lead him to this incredible find, admiring her form in the skintight wetsuit.

Sansa Stark is a beautiful woman with long ember hair,  crystal blue eyes and high cheekbones.

“Are you sure you want to be defiling your ancestor's remains like that?” Jon said.

“You make it sound so dirty.” Sansa said laughing as she moved to get a crowbar.

“Besides, I thought you didn't believe me.” Sansa said.

“Well, I did do my research. And apparently, Torrhen Stark didn't have any children.” Jon said.

“Well, history can be wrong, you know.” Sansa said with a charming smile.

Sansa shoves the crowbar into the front of the coffin and pries it open.

“For example - you can't defile an empty coffin.” Sansa said.

She lifts the coffin lid open and the inside is empty except for a small tin box.

“What the hell-?” Jon Said.

Sansa takes a small box out of the coffin and opens it. Inside the box is a small leather diary. She takes the diary out of the box and flips through the pages and laughs.

“You devil.” Sansa said amused as she smiles at his diary that she just found. Which will lead her to the biggest find of her career.

“What is it? C'mon, hold it up –“ Sansa said

Sansa turns around and covers the video camera with her hand.

“No, no, no - no way. The deal was for a coffin, that's it.” Sansa said.

“Wait a minute, if my show - hadn't funded this expedition, you would've –“Jon said disbelieving.

“Hey, hey... You got your story." Sansa said.

“Look, Ms. Stark, you signed a contract.” Jon argued as he approached the redhead.

Sansa laughed at the angry brunette.

“I have a right to see every single thing that –“ Jon said angrily

Sansa interrupts him. “Whoa, whoa - Could you hold that thought?”

Five boats are approaching from the east side of the ship. Those boats hold Eddy Raja’s men who want to take hold of the treasure that Sansa and Jon just found.

Sansa walks over to a walkie-talkie on a nearby crate and talks into it.

"Royce? Uh, we got some trouble. Hurry it up." Sansa said.

Jon hurries over to Sansa, worried.

"Okay, okay - what's going on?" Jon said

"Uh... Pirates" Sansa said with a concerned wince as she keeps an eye on the approaching pirates.

"Pirates?!"Jon exclaimed with panic.

Sansa picks up a white case and sets it down on another crate.

"Yeah, the modern kind. They don't take prisoners." Sansa said.

He opens the case and takes out a gun.

" ...least not male prisoners." Sansa said knowing that she would fight tooth and nail before she would allow herself to be taken prisoner.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Jon said.

Jon looks out to sea and sees several pirate ships approaching them.

“Uh, sh - shouldn't we call the authorities or something?” Jon said half hoping this was a weird dream and he would wake up next to his husky Ghost.

"That'd be a great idea, but we don't exactly have a permit to be here." Sansa chuckles nervously.

“What?” Jon said incredulously with both eyebrows raised.

“Yeah, so unless you wanna end up in a Panamanian jail we should probably handle this ourselves.” Sansa said seriously.

Sansa starts loading the gun.

“Wh - What's worse?” Jon said knowing that they could be killed or worse taken prisoner.

“You obviously haven't been in a Panamanian jail.” Sansa said half-jokingly and half serious.

Sansa holds two 9mm Parabellums one for her and the other for him that she got from a white case that now sits on nearby crate.

“Do you know how to use one of these?’ Sansa said seriously.

“Yeah, I do.” Jon said as takes the gun from the redhead taking the safety off the gun.

“Good, try not to die” Sansa said seriously.

She checks the ammo of her gun and grabs two extra clips for both her and Jon.

“Here we go. Extra ammo just in case.” Sansa said as she tosses the ammo clip to Jon who catches it with ease.

The pirate ships start reaching Sansa's boat.

“How'd they find us out here?” Jon said curiously.

“These guys have been tailing me for weeks, I thought I lost them.” Sansa said as two pirates from the first boat jump into the water to climb aboard her boat. She quickly shots them from where she is ducking for cover from the continuous onslaught.

“What did you do to piss them off?” Jon said shooting three pirates on board of the second ship. He shots two in the shoulder and gets a lucky head shot.

“Uh, it's kind of a long story.” Sansa said evasively keeping an eye on the pirates who were still circling the boat. She fires off five rounds at pirate who just came out of his hiding space and succeeds in shooting him in the shoulder and the eye.

Sansa starts shooting at the pirates who were still on the boat. She pauses in her shooting as the boat circles around the cabin blocking any chance of getting a clear shot.

“These guys don't like you much, do they?” Jon said as the fourth boat comes up with more reinforcements. Jon returns fire and hits at least two pirates who fall with screams as they clutch their wounds.

“Less talking, more shooting!” Sansa said as unearths an RPG from a case near the front cabin of the ship.

“Holy Shit” Jon said in shocked awe. As Sansa destroys two of the approaching pirate ships.

“Hurry it up, Royce. I’m out of ammo for the RPG ”

“C'mon, Royce, where are you?” Sansa said nervously as at least three pirate ships circle her ship.

A boat with a rocket launcher attached to it starts circling the boat.

“Oh, Fuck! Sansa - that one's got some kind of rocket launcher!” Jon said panicking as the pirate holding the RPG starts to aim for where they are hiding behind the crates.

“Whoa. Okay, that's not good.” Sansa said as she fire shots from which disrupt his aim causing the pirates to fire at the broadside of the boat. This causes the boat to start to sink.

“What's that?” Jon said as something flies overhead.

Sansa looks up and sees Royce flying overhead in a seaplane. Royce lands the seaplane near the boat but there are still pirates in two other boats firing from their hiding spots. As Royce provides cover fire for Sansa and Jon who start to scramble for cover as the boat starts to explode from the constant abuse.

“Whooo! All right, Royce! Oh - I don't think I'm getting my security deposit back. Cavalry's here.” Sansa said with a wince.

“Oh, thank God!” Jon said with relief.

The boat starts exploding at a more rapid pace.

“Oh no. Ah, dammit! Whole ship's gonna blow! We gotta jump!” Sansa said urgently gesturing for Jon to follow her as they made their way to the west side of the boat where Royce's plane sat waiting.

“Yeah... Oh, wait!” Jon stopped and turned quickly to get his camera from where it sat on a nearby crate.

“What are you doing?!” Sansa exclaimed as she crouches for cover from behind the crates and returns fire from the still surviving pirates.

She shots two in the head and another in the heart.

Jon picks up the camera and runs back to Sansa.

“Okay... okay...” Jon said.

“Come on! Go!!” Sansa said impatiently as an explosion goes off behind them. Smoke and debris fill the air as she fires at the pirates who were still shooting at them from their hiding spots on the other ships.

“All right!” Jon said as he scrambles to get off the boat with his camera in tow.

Jon climbs over the side of the boat. Sansa volleys over the side after him just as the boat explodes. Sansa surfaces under the wing of Royce seaplane. She gasps for breath as Royce opens the plane door, laughing.

“I can't leave you alone for a minute, can I?” said Royce half-jokingly and half concerned for the women who he views as his daughter.

Sansa swims over to the ladder.

“I had everything under control until they blew up the boat.” Sansa said.

Jon swims towards them and Royce puts a small ladder on the bottom of the door.

“You all right, Mr. Snow?” said Sansa knowing she is at fault for not warning him of the pirates that were on her trail for the past few weeks.

“Nothing that years of therapy won't fix.” Jon said knowing that Sansa feels bad for not warning him about the pirates but holding no hard feelings about it.

Royce takes the camera from Jon as he climbs the ladder.

“Well, if it isn't the legendary Jon Snow.” Said Royce holding out his hand to help Jon abroad the plane.

“Flattery will get you screen time. Its nice to meet you though.” Said Jon

“Yeah, I'm more of a behind-the-scenes kind of guy. Yohn Royce.” Jon and Royce shake hands as they make small talk.

Sansa starts climbing the ladder. Jon quickly turns to Sansa to help her up the ladder.

“Thank-you Mr.Snow. Its nice to know the chivalry isn’t dead after all” Sansa said flirtatiously.

“No problem and please call me Jon” said Jon as he helps Sansa pull the ladder up and close the door of the plane.

Sansa goes to a built-in chest that has some clean clothes.

“Whaddya say we get out of here before we attract any more attention?” Sansa said as she hands Jon some clean clothes. She starts to change out of her clothes and Jon quickly turns away with a blush on his face.

Sometime later, Royce is flying the plane over the ocean. Both Sansa and Jon are in the clean clothes and out of their wet suits.

“Well? What did you find” Royce said.

Sansa holds up the diary she found in the coffin earlier.

“A little present from Sir Torrhen.” Sansa said as she waved the diary in the air.

Royce laughs.

“So you found the coffin? Wait a minute - is this what I think it is?” said Royce hopefully.

Sansa laughs and pulls out the leather book that was worth so much trouble.

“Torrhen lost diary. He faked his death, just like I said, Royce. He must've been onto something big.” Sansa said.

“Yeah, well, let's just keep that between us.” Sansa said knowing that they are on the trail of one of the greatest treasure hunts of the century.

Jon turns round from his chair behind the pilot's seat. He hands the gun back to Sansa with a charming smile.

“Thanks for the loan, Sansa. I think I've earned a look at that diary, when we land.” Jon said knowing that they were trying to con him out of the biggest story of his career.

Royce looks at Sansa who shrugs.

Later that day, Sana and Royce are standing on another boat docked by a pier. Jon is pacing up and down the pier on the phone.

“So look, when Torrhen sailed into the Pacific he took the Spanish fleet completely by surprise. He captured their ships, he took all their maps, their letters, their journals... and he recorded everything in this diary.” Sansa said with an excited smile.

“Uh-huh, so this...” Royce said.

“But when he got back to England, Queen Elizabeth confiscated all of his charts and logbooks. Including this one - and then swore his entire crew to silence.” Sansa said.

“Yeah, so this –“ Royce said wanting to get to the good part of the story.

“Y'see, Torrhen discovered something on that voyage, Royce - something so secret, and so valuable, they couldn't risk it getting out.” Sansa said.

"All right, Sansa - just pretend for a minute that I don't really care about any of that stuff, and cut to the chase, would ya?" Royce said.

“A man only interested in the climax. You must be a real hit with the ladies.” Sansa said.

“Never had any complaints.” Royce said. Sansa rolled her eyes knowing all of the details no matter how many times she pleaded for him to shut up about his personal life.

“Okay then, I'll jump to the good part, just for you.” Sansa said

She flips through the diary and places the diary down on the table in front of Royce.

Royce looks at the page in the diary and chuckles in disbelief that his daughter had found the mother load.

“El goddamn Dorado.” Royce said with an excited smile.

“He was onto something big, all right.” Sansa said matching his smile as they looked down at the book that holds one of the biggest secrets in the world.

“Does it say anything else?” Royce said. Reaching for the diary and looking for any clues that Sansa may have missed.

Sansa snatches the diary away.

“Oh, so now you're interested, huh?” Sansa said amused as Royce shots her a mocked annoyed look knowing that she was enjoying his torment.

“Yeah. Well, unfortunately no - last page was torn out.” Royce said.

She holds the diary up and shows Royce where the page was torn out.

“I'm telling you, Royce. This is it - this is finally it.” Sansa said.

“Yeah... Only, we got one little problem.” Royce said.

He motions to Jon, pacing up and down on the pier outside. Outside, Jon is talking on the phone to his producers.

“ Yes, that's what I said - it blew up. It sank. No, that's why we have insurance, right? Oh. Oh no, the camera - No, the camera's fine, don't worry about the camera. No... still as good as new...” Jon said.

He sets the camera down next to him on crate on the dock.

Back inside the boat, Sansa and Royce continue talking.

“Royce, Jon can hold his own. You shoulda seen him.” Sansa said.

“Fine, you go on out there and you tell him "we just found the lost city of gold". Maybe his producer can get it on the air tonight.” Royce said knowing

“Oh, come on...” Sansa said exasperated.

“Sansa - do you trust me?” Royce said.

“Yes” Sansa said with absolute certainty.

“Good, 'cause we're gonna have every two-bit scumbag in the world racing us to this treasure unless we cut her loose right now.” Royce said.

“You're a real gentleman, Royce.” Sansa sighed knowing that he was right and wanting to protect Jon from the dangers of this treasure hunt.

“I know. It stinks. He'll get over it.” Said Royce.

Outside, Jon continues talking on the phone.

“No, I don't - I don't care if we're over budget. I mean - Do you realize this could be like - the biggest story of the year?” Jon said.

Jon sees Royce waving to him inside the boat. He waves back, uncomfortably not really trusting the two treasure hunters even if he was attracted to the redhead.

“Hi...” Jon trails off awkwardly.

He turns away to resume his conversation.

“No, I don't trust 'em, okay? That's why we need to move fast. So just get me the camera crew, and I promise you that –“ Jon said.

The boat suddenly pulls away from the dock.

“Son of a Bitch!” Jon said angrily as he runs to the end of the pier.

“HEY!! Shoulda seen that one coming.” Jon sighed knowing that he had just been played.


	2. The Search for El Dorado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The search for El Dorado continues.

Sansa and Royce are walking down a small hill in part of a jungle. Royce stops to catch his breath and wipe the sweat from his brow.

“Hold on. Hold on, kid. I'm not as young as I used to be.” Royce said half-jokingly and half seriously. 

“You weren't too old for that little barmaid in Lima, were you?” Sansa said with a grimace thinking about the ‘personal life’ of a man that she considered her father.

“Well, that was different. Although I must admit, equally as strenuous.” Royce said knowing that he was freaking Sansa out with details of his personal life but finding it amusing all the same. 

Sansa shudders and rolls her eye good naturally.

“Well, hang in there, old timer. We're just about there.” Sansa said.

“Y'know, this reminds me - I ever tell you about the time I pawned a phony 16th Century santo off on Daenerys Targaryen?” said Royce laughing due to their mutually shared dislike of the crime boss. 

“Ah, risky move, but by the time she figured it out I was -Sansa, are you even listening to me?” Royce said irritated. 

“Hanging on every word.” Sansa said absentmindedly as she continues to climb up the rock path that is surrounded on all sides by gigantic cliffs.

“Ah, why waste my breath?” Royce mumbles with a pout. He follows the same path that Sansa has by climbing up the rock path and meeting Sansa at the top of the path. 

Sansa and Royce continue through the jungle.

“You really think Torrhen Stark came all the way up here, huh? We're an awful long way from England.” Royce said

Sansa and Royce continue through the jungle. Sansa ducks under a big leaf and they walk forward to the spot where the treasure is supposed to be.

“Well?” Royce said impatiently as he looks around at the eight stone pillars that litter the valley. 

Sansa looks around with a calculating frown.

“I don't get it... according to this we're right on top of the mark.” Sansa said bemused. 

“Maybe you're not reading that thing right. Let me see it.” Royce said. 

“No, this is the place.” Sansa said with a sure nod as she looks up at the pillars and tries to find a way up them.

“There's nothing here, Sansa. Another goddamn dead end.”

“Easy, Royce. Just relax. Let's take a look around.” Sansa said. 

As they approach the pillars, they see symbols carved into the them. 

“Well, now this is more like it! What do you think this is - Incan?” Royce said.

“Nah, it's older than that. Like two thousand years older.”

“Huh.” Royce said.

Sansa climbs up to the ruins and jumps across to another ruin.

“Find anything?” Royce asked.

“Nothing yet.” Sansa said looking for another ruin to jump too.

Sansa jumps across to another ruin and climbs onto a pillar bridging another two platforms together.

“Be careful up there.” Royce said concerned knowing that if she slipped it could result in broken leg or worse. 

Sansa jumps across to another part of the ruin and looks down at the ground below.

“Hey, there's something funny about the ground down there!” Sansa noticed that it looked more sunken in then the surrounding ground beside it.

Royce walks over the ground.

“It's hollow. We gotta find a way to smash through this.” Royce said as he touched the sunken in ground and measured it against the ground that was beside it. 

Sansa locates a boulder on top of the ruins and pushes it off the edge. The boulder smashes through the hollow ground, revealing stairs that lead underground.

“Good work, kid!” Royce smiled. 

Sansa and Royce start down the stairs.

“Uh, think we're gonna need the flashlights for this one.” Royce said as Sansa hands him a flashlight that was hanging from her belt as well as retrieving one for herself. Sansa and Royce turn their flashlights on as several bats fly past them spooked by the sudden brightness. 

“Whoa!” Sansa ducked raising her arm to protect her face as Royce does the same as the bats fly past.

Royce and Sansa continue down another set of stairs and into the room below. They shine their flashlights around as the enter.

“What a warm and homey place, huh?” Royce said sarcastically. 

Sansa chuckles as she eyes the room looking at the cobblestone bricks and ancient insignia.

“Not quite what you were expecting, huh?” Sansa said in awe of the history that was in front of her even if there was no treasure. It was still quite a find for any hunter of history.

“Yeah - where's all the damn gold?” Royce said impatiently as he surveyed the room.

“Ah, this place was picked clean centuries ago.” Sansa said.

“No-good limey pirate.” Royce said as he rubbed his hair with his hand and pacing the room.

“No, it wasn't Torrhen.” Sansa said as she picks up a tin helmet from the floor.

“Check this out.” Waiving for Royce to come close to hand him the helmet.

“Looks like the Spanish got here before he did.” Sansa said 

“AGH!!!” Royce yells as he throws the helmet to the floor angrily.

“What the hell, Royce?” Sansa exclaims at the harsh treatment of a piece of history. 

“Sansa, I'm not looking for a lousy piece of tin! I'm up to my eyeballs in debt!” Royce confesses ashamed of the fact that he was looking like a failure in his foster daughter eye. He sits down on a nearby fallen column.

“I was really countin' on this one.” Royce said worried because of the debts he owes to some dangerous people.

“Too many big bar tabs in Lima, I guess?” Sansa weakly joked concerned for the man she sees as her father. 

Royce laughs.

“That, and well, just a few bad deals.” Royce said.

Sansa kneels down next to a pillar and looks closely at the wall examining the patterns in the wall looking for a hidden entrance. 

“Yeah, well, I always told you to stay away from the bad guys - and the bad girls.” Sana said knowing that their choice in relationship partners hasn’t been the best.

“Yeah? Look who's talkin'.” Said Royce with a grin knowing about the attraction between the treasure hunter and the reporter. 

“What's that supposed to mean?” Sansa denied with a blush knowing that Royce would see through her act. 

“That reporter. I saw the way you were eyeing him.” Royce said.

“Jon? Please. I snuffed any chance with him the second we ditched him on that dock.” Sansa shook her head sadly knowing that a relationship with anyone is the last thing that she needed at the moment. 

Royce laughs.

“All's fair in love and war, kid.” Royce said with a sympathetic smile.

Sansa helps Royce to stand as they made their way through the chamber and climbed down a broken set of stairs which lead to another room.

“Hm. And what if you can't tell the difference?” Sansa said.

“Then, my friend, you are in big trouble.” Royce said clapping a hand on her back and giving her a reassuring pat.

Sansa and Royce continue through the room.

“Those Spaniards sure left a lot of crap behind.” Sansa observed the left-over barrels find with who knows what as well as some muskets and bayonets. 

Sansa approaches a huge gaping hole in the room.

“Careful, Sansa - that's quite a drop.” Royce said.

 

“You're not kidding.” Sansa said as she looked at the dark abyss that was between her and the other side of the room.

“We gotta find a way across.” Royce said.

Sansa gets her gun from her shoulder holster and shoots a barrel on the other side of the room. The explosion knocks a pillar down and creates a bridge across the gap. 

“That'll work.” Royce smiles in excitement and quickly walks across the makeshift bridge. 

Sansa follows after Royce and once she is down she spots a pully mechanism. She pulls the chain and a stone door starts to open, but it soon slams shut again.

“Here - let me do that.” Royce takes over as the pully system and the stone door opens. 

“I'll hold it open. See if you can jam it from the other side.” Royce said as he strained against the pullet while waiting for Sansa to find a makeshift doorstop to hold the door up. Sansa enters the next room and finds a wooden cart nearby. She pushes the cart towards the stone door.

“Hurry up, Sansa!” Royce cried out.

Sansa pushes the cart under the stone door.

“All right, let go. This oughta hold it.” Sansa said as she positions the crate beneath the door. 

Royce releases the chain. The door drops down onto the cart and braces it open.

“Hurry, Royce” Sansa says waving her hands urgently. 

Royce quickly ducks under the stone door as the cart crumbles under the weight of the door.

“That was a little too close!” Sansa said with a little bit of horror. 

“Let's hope this place has a back door, huh?” Royce said with a worried frown.

Sansa notices something in the middle of the room it looks like a large iron brazier. 

“Y'know, this looks familiar. I think there's something in Stark's journal about this.” Sansa says as pulled out the diary and stops on a page of a picture of a brazier.

“Yeah, here it is... Looks like this thing is some kind of lamp, or brazier. See if you can light it.” Sansa said.

“So after all your bitching about the cigar, now it comes in handy, huh?” Royce said as he dug out his lighter and some matches as he walks over to the brazier. He drops the lit match into the brazier. The flames spread across the ceiling and light up two lamps hanging from above.

”We gotta figure a way to clear this debris.” Royce points to wooden beams that are blocking the entrance to the other side.  
Sansa shoots one of the lamps hanging above. A spark drops down from the lamp and ignites the debris blocking the door.

“Nice!” Royce said with an approving nod. The blockage starts crumbling. 

“Beautiful!” Royce laughs with a smile that shows off his crows feat.

In the next room is a huge drop below.

“Now what?” Royce says as they both survey the room for a way down to the bottom.

Sansa jumps onto some pegs sticking out of the wall around the room. She has to be quick because some of the pegs are starting to come undone from the wall. She clambers for the closest peg while getting closer to a vine she spied that would allow her to climb down to the ground below.

“Uh, Sansa... I mighta been able to do that thirty years ago.” Royce said with a wince thinking about all the jumping and strength that is involved in what Sansa just demonstrated. ‘Bloody Show off’ he thought fondly.

Sansa jumps from the last remaining peg to the vine and slides down the vine to the ground below. 

“I think there's a ladder behind all this rubble.” Sansa says as she spots said ladder that is buried beneath the rubble.

Sansa shoots at a barrel which contains some sort of oil at the base of the rubble. The explosion destroys the rubble and reveals a ladder.

“Whaha... wow!” Royce said as he climbs down the ladder where Sansa is waiting for him. They both enter the next room where they find another brazier.

“Let's get goin'.” Royce says as they walk forward. 

Royce strikes another match and lights the brazier. The stone door behind them closes up and another one in front of them opens. Sansa and Royce follow the passageway down the stairs until they reach the next room.

“Ah, now what?” Sansa said annoyed. She walks into the middle of the room and spots some wooden planks in a circular pattern on the floor.

“Whaddya make of this?” Royce inquired a they gazed at the symbols in the walls.

“Wait, I recognise these symbols...” Sansa said as she looks through the diary and stops on a page which shows four symbols.

“"The order of these signs has some importance."” Sansa reads from the diary as she gazes from the symbols on the page to the symbols located on the walls. 

Sansa locates the first symbol in the room and pushes it into the wall.

“Hey, something's happening!” Royce yelled. 

A small block rises up out of the ground. Sansa locates the rest of the symbols and pushes them into the wall in the order shown in the diary. Three more blocks rise up out of the ground around the wooden planks in the middle of the room. The wooden planks start sliding away.

“Whoa!” Royce said as they approach the entrance that just emerged from the ground.

“Pretty deep.” Royce said. 

“Yeah. Looks like there's a ladder cut into the side. Wait here while I check it out.” Sansa said. 

“All right. Just be careful.” Royce said.

Sansa climbs down the ladder and drops down onto a small ledge just below.

“Hey, watch your step down there.” Sansa yelled up to Royce.

Sansa climbs around the ledge and enters a small room in the side of the wall. She pushes a block in the room and two chains on either side of the doorway start moving. A hole opens in the side of the wall opposite the room and water flows out.

“Okay - getting somewhere.” Sansa said as she approaches the water hole. 

“Aw, don't tell me you're gonna swim in that!” Royce exclaimed in disgust. 

"I've been in worse!" said Sansa as she shrugs her shoulders indifferently. 

Sansa jumps down into the water at the bottom of the hole, into a cave. She swims over to the surface, climbs out and sighs.

“Great, more water.” Sansa said sarcastically. 

Sansa climbs up the rocks and ledges at the back of the cave. She jumps to a vine and climbs up until she reaches another passageway. She calls out to Royce on the other side of a stone door.

“I made it! I'm on the other side!” Sansa yelled to Royce. 

“Can you get this open?” Royce yelled from the other side of the doorway.

Sansa spots another barrel containing oil. ‘Well that will do’ she thoughts as she aims her gun at the barrel next to the stone door. The explosion destroys the door allowing Royce passage through the now blown up doorway.

“Nice one!” Royce congratulated her with smile discreetly looking her over for any signs of injury. 

Sansa and Royce continue through the passageway until they reach another door with two chains on each side of the door. Sansa walks over to one of the chains and Royce walks over to the other.

Sansa and Royce both pull the chains at the same time. The wooden planks slide away, revealing a wooden walkway. Sansa starts walking along the unsteady walkway.

“Ah, this looks safe.” Sansa said sarcastically with a smile. 

She continues along the walkway. The walkway starts creaking ominously.

“Whoa - Uh-oh...” Sansa said mentally thinking ‘Oh SHIT!’.

The walkway starts crumbling.

“Uh, Sansa... Get out of there - now!” Royce yelled. 

The walkway starts collapsing and several stone slabs drop down onto the walkway from the sides. Sansa races to the end of the walkway, jumping across the gaps and avoiding the stone slabs.

“Oh no no no no NO NO!!SHIT!” Sansa exclaimed as she jumps onto the floor leading to another path of stairs. 

At the end of the walkway, Sansa turns back to see Royce is jumping across the fallen stone slabs.

“I made it! I'm okay! You got the easy path Royce.” Sansa joked weakly. Royce ignored her and gave her a tight hug quickly looking her over and squeezing her shoulders reassuringly. Sansa squeezed his hand showing without word that she was fine. They shared a quick relieved smile knowing that it was quite a close call. 

Sansa and Royce head up the stairs in front of them.

“Now it looks like we're getting somewhere.” Royce said.

“After that, we better be.” Sansa smiled. 

Sansa and Royce walk into the room. They shine their flashlights around. Royce sees a recess in the wall nearby and they both walk up the steps to the recess.

“Oh man...” Royce marvels at the size of the recess. 

“The temple must have been built around this.” Sansa hypothesized. 

“Around what?” Royce questioned. 

“A statue...” Sansa said. 

Sansa kneels down to the ground and grabs some of the dirt on the ground. She holds her hand up and the dirt falls through her fingers.

“...a gold statue.” Sansa says calculating the possibility. 

“A huge gold statue! And look, here...” Royce points to several carvings on the wall.

“...these people - they're worshiping the damn thing. At least I think they're people.” Royce speculated. 

“Of course. 'El Dorado' - 'the Golden Man'! Royce, it wasn't a city of gold, it was this. It was a golden idol.” Sansa said with joy. 

“Man, can you imagine what that thing would be worth now?” Royce said thinking of all the money that could be made from selling the priceless treasure. 

“Look over here - tracks.” Sansa shines her flashlight down on some track marks on the ground.

“I bet the Spanish dragged it out on cut logs. Huh... we're four hundred years late for this party.” Sansa said annoyed by the fact that it wouldn’t be as easy as she thought it was going to be but not giving up despite the setback. 

“So the trail's cold?” Royce said disappointed. 

“Yea, it looks that way.” Sansa said but looking at the footprints with a new eye. 

“Son of a bitch!” Royce yelled frustrated. 

“Unless...” Sansa looked at him with a sly smile as she pointed her flashlight towards the footprints. 

“Unless what?” Royce said catching onto the fact that Sansa was up to something.

“We follow the tracks.” Sansa said heading towards the tracks as she kept her flashlight low. 

Sansa and Royce follow the tracks through the temple until they reach a hole in the wall.

“Huh. They stop here.” Sansa said.

“Yeah - it looks like the back wall of the temple was blown out.” Royce said as they stepped through said wall while looking around for a new path to follow to lead them to their next clue.

“Yeah. The Spaniards musta made themselves a shortcut to get the treasure out.” Sansa said. 

“Swell, now what?” Royce says. 

Sansa and Royce exit the temple and follow a narrow path through the jungle. Sansa stops when she hears the sound of rushing water.

“Wait - Royce, do you hear that?” Sansa said pointing out the sound of rushing water.

At the end of the path, Sansa sees a waterfall. An old rusted, U-boat is stranded on top of the waterfall.

“Now there's something you don't see every day.” Sansa said genuinely puzzled at the fact there is a German U-boat in the middle of the amazon. 

“My God!” Royce exclaimed in shock.

Sansa and Royce climb up the rocks nearby and approach the top of the waterfall.

“Whoa.” Sansa said.

“I'll be damned.” Royce said. Both are still in shock of the fact that there is a U-boat in the middle of the forest. 

“Must've come up the river during flood season and gotten stuck. Let's check it out, huh?” Sansa speculated.

“Nah... Wait, wait, wait. Something about this feels kinda hinky.” Royce said.

“Hinky? You act like you've never seen a German U-boat in the middle of the jungle before.” Sansa said jokingly. 

“No, I'm being serious, Sansa.” Royce said seriously. 

Sansa laughs.

“Tell you what... Why don't you stay here, I'll check it out myself. I'll call you if I run into any Nazis.” Sansa said with a smile as started to find an opening in the U-boat that she could use to climb inside said U-boat. 

“Yeah right, you do that.” Royce said. 

Sansa starts walking off.

“Oh, wait, wait, wait, wait...” Sansa said as she takes out Torrhen Stark’s journal and hands it to Royce who puts the journal into the pocket of his red Hawaiian t-shirt. 

“Hold onto this for me, will ya?” Sansa smiles as she turns back to the U-boat.

“Okay... Looks like I'm gonna have to do this the hard way.” Sansa said as she tries to spot a path that she could take to drop down onto the U-boat.


	3. A Surprising Find

Sansa swims through the water and lays her hands against a stone edge that has a small acreage of grass near the waterfall. This small acreage is home to mountains and she spots several hand holds that will allow her to reach the other side of the U-boat by going underneath the waterfall and to the other side. 

“Looks like you're gonna have to monkey across those cliffs to get into the U-boat.” Royce says through the water proof walkie talkie that is clipped to her right shoulder holster.

Sansa climbs up the rocks, ledges and vines until she reaches the top. 

“Hey, watch yourself up there. It's a long way down.” Royce says as Sansa looks down at the 40-foot drop into the water below. 

Sansa makes her way across the top of the cliff overlooking the U-boat below and drops down onto a ledge below. She makes his way closer to the U-boat by jumping across ledges.

“Sansa, you should be able to drop right down into the U-boat from there.” Royce said as Sansa lets go of the closet ledge that is right on top of the ledge. She braces for impact as she lands on the U-boat and feels the ship vibrate from her drop.

Sansa makes her way across the top of the U-boat. 

“Sansa! When was your last tetanus shot? Royce called as Sansa opened the entrance into the U-boat.

“Oh, that's funny!” Sansa laughed sarcastically as she kept in mind to watch out for twisted metal in the ship just as a precaution. 

Sansa climbs down a ladder into the U-boat from the conning tower. She speaks into the walkie-talkie to Royce.

“Okay, I'm in.” Sansa said.  
“Whaddya see?” Royce asked as shielded his eyes from the sun and looked at the U-boat Sansa was in.

“Something nasty happened to these guys. There's blood everywhere. And soup.” Sansa said as she looks around the wrecked submarine filled with rusting pipes and dried up blood splattered on the walls and the floor. 

“What?!” Royce yelled concerned that something still might be in there with Sansa.

Sansa makes his way through the rusted-out U-boat and drops down to the next level through a hatchway. She spots a corpse lying across the doorway.

“Eugh...” Sansa wrinkles her nose at the smell while saying a small prayer for the dead crewman. 

She kneels down and pulls the corpse away from the doorway. As she drops the corpse, several coins spill out onto the floor. Sansa picks up one of the coins and looks at it closely.

“Huh. Now where did you get this, my decomposing friend?” Sansa asks the dead crewman with a curious frown. 

Sansa continues through the U-boat. She contacts Royce through the walkie talkie. 

“I think the trail just got warm again.” Sansa smiles as she looks at the Spanish doubloon that she would guesstimate is from the 18th century. 

“How so?” Royce asked curiously. 

“Well, I just met a guy with pockets full of Spanish gold, only the coins are stamped with a mint mark I've never seen before.” Sansa said she continued through the submarine. 

“You're kidding me.” Royce said in disbelief. 

“Looks like our German friends had a little secret.” Sansa said

Sansa makes her way through a partially-flooded section of the U-boat and climbs up a ladder to the level above.

“Cosy.” Sansa grimaced at thought of getting in the water again. 

Sansa continues through the U-boat to the Captain's quarters. She looks around the room and spots a curtain on the other side of the room which she pulls it aside, revealing a corpse. Sansa pulls her walkie-talkie out.

“I'm in the Captain's quarters... And get this - he's still here.” Sansa said as she eyes the mutilated corpse with trepidation knowing whatever did that could still be lurking around. 

“What's that supposed to mean?” Royce asks.

“Ah - looks like he was killed...ripped to shreds, actually. What a way to go.” Sansa says with a wince as she says a quick pray to the old gods to watch over his soul in the afterlife. 

“Sounds terrible. Check his wallet.” Royce orders knowing that sometimes corpse can have clues hidden amongst their clothes or other personal effects.

“You're all heart, Royce.” Sansa says as she moves forward with a grimace and thinks ‘Really sorry about this’.

Sansa lifts the Captain's hand up and takes a piece of paper out of his hand. She unfolds the piece of paper which shows a map. She pushes stuff off of a nearby table and places the map out flat on the table.

“No way...” Sansa says in stunned disbelief. 

She looks at a second map already on the table.

“You've got to be kidding...” Sansa says in shocked awe. 

“Find anything, kid?” Royce questions. 

Sansa picks up the map and walks over to a third map on the wall behind him.

“UK2642...” She mumbles knowing that those our coordinates to the lost treasure of E Dorado. 

She looks at the map on the wall closely.

“U-K... U-K... UK2642... Gotcha!” Sansa says triumphantly. 

“Are you all right?” Royce asks hearing Sansa mumble to herself through the walkie talkie. 

“Royce, you're not gonna believe this.” Sansa said.

“Try me.” Royce dares. 

“I think I found our missing page.” Sansa said as she starts to memorize the coordinates that she had just found. 

“You're kidding.” Royce exclaimed in excitement. 

“It looks like Stark and our German pals were after the same treasure and I've got the map that's gonna lead us right to it.” Sansa said with a smile as writes down the coordinates with a smile. 

“Sansa, this better not be another wild-goose chase. We've got to get something out of this trip or –“Royce cuts off mid-sentence.

“Or what? Royce... you there? Yohn? Are you okay” Sansa asks through the walkie-talkie.  
The answer she receives is nothing but static.

Sansa hurriedly makes her way back through the U-boat. As she pushes open a rusted door it swings back and knocks a torpedo to the floor. The propeller on the torpedo starts spinning. ‘Oh Shit’ Sansa thought as she looks for a quick way out of the submarine before it explodes. 

“Ooh, oh - don't - don't - That's probably bad.” Sansa runs towards the torpedo tube and crawls through the narrow exit. Outside the U-boat, Sansa swims to the surface. As she starts to climb out of the water, she sees someone kneeling down beside him.

“Hello.” Gabriel Roman is an older gentleman in his late 50’s with silver hair and cold blue eyes. He also happens to be a crime lord and rookie treasure hunter. 

The man holds his hand out to help Sansa. Another man, named Navarro who is Roman’s second in command is standing behind him with an AK. Navarro grabs hold of Sansa's hand and lifts her up out of the water. As she is pulled out of the water she takes this time to spot other men with guns lingering at the edge of her vision while spotting Royce who gives her a look telling her to be careful.

“Thank-you for the help.” Sansa says politely. As she looks at the two dangerous men in front of her, she tries to think of a plan for escape and locks eyes with Royce telling him with a look that they needed to get out of here quickly.

Navarro takes a gun out of Sansa's gun holster. He puts said 9mm parabellum in a thigh holster attached to his khaki pants and returns both his hands to his Ak-47.

“Friends of yours, Royce?” Sansa quickly puts it together that Royce must owe these guys some money.

“I'm Gabriel Roman.” The Crime Lord says politely. 

“Pleasure to meet you Mr. Roman” Sansa said with forced politeness all the while trying to calculate the possibilities of her and Royce making it out of here alive.

“Likewise, Ms. Stark. You are one of the most famous treasure hunter in the world.” Roman says with a carefully hidden envy that Sansa still picks up on.

“Get over there.” Narrvao says impatiently as he pushes Sansa towards Royce.

“Easy!” Sansa snaps irritably knowing that she can’t hid behind a mask of false politeness due to the danger that she and Royce are currently in. 

“Put your hands up.” Snapped Navarro irritated with this small talk when he could be on his way to the treasure already.

Sansa raises her hands.

“See, your friend owes me money, Ms. Stark. A lot of money. So when he told me that you two were onto something big - "the find of a lifetime," he said. Well, I was intrigued. But he's made grand promises before. Haven't you, Yohn? And here we are again. Another fool's errand.” 

“Sheesh, does he always go on like this?” Sansa said annoyed by the cliché villain monologuing.  
Navarro pulls out his gun and unlocks the safety giving Sansa the incentive to stop smart mouthing.  
“Take it easy, Navarro. So, I'm afraid the time is up. Unless of course you found something in there, Ms. Stark...

Gabriel points towards the U-boat.

“....that might compensate for all this unpleasantness?” Said Gabriel. 

“He's screwing with you, Sansa. They heard everything. Just give 'em the map.” Royce ssaid worried for his kid. 

“Slowly.” Royce said.

Sansa takes the map out of her pocket and Navarro takes said map.

“What does a Kriegsmarine map have to do with El Dorado?” Navarro questions suspiciously. 

Gabriel takes the map from Navarro.

“What, you think this is a coincidence? The Germans were after the same treasure - that map has something to do with it.” Said Royce

Gabriel looks up from the map.

“So, we square?” said Royce.

“For now. But just in case you need a reminder...” said Roman.

Gabriel takes a gun out and aims it at Sansa.

“Hey, come on, leave him out of it.” Royce said angrily. 

Yeah, can’t we just talk about this like civil people?” Said Sansa a little panicked about the gun pointed at her but trying to stall for time. 

“No, I think this will hurt him a bit more.” Roman said as he continued to aim the gun at her with a cruel glint in his eye. 

“Now whoa, whoa, whoa - C'mon, Roman, she's got nothing to do with –“Royce tried to defend her by walking a little bit closer to the location that Sansa and Roman where as they continued their Mexican standoff.

Gabriel shoots Royce instead.

“Royce!!!ROYCE!!” Sansa said panicked 

Sansa runs to Navarro and tries to wrestle the gun from him.

Sansa: You son-of-a-bitch!

An explosion interrupts Gabriel and Navarro as the U-boat explodes behind them. Gabriel and Navarro watch a mercenary try to escape from the burning U-boat. The U-boat explodes again, knocking Gabriel, Navarro and Sansa to the floor. As the U-boat starts sinking, Sansa stands up. She sees Royce lying face-down on the ground. Navarro stands up unsteadily. Sansa turns around and runs off.

“Stop her!” Roman said.

Sansa runs back down the jungle path to the bottom. She looks around and hides behind a pillar. A hand grabs him and spins him round. Sansa steps back and raises a fist in self-defense. Jon is standing in front of her with a raised fist.

“Whoa there!” Jon said worried about her because she looks very stricken and worried about something.

“Oh...” Sansa said relieved and confused on why Jon is here in the Jungle. 

Jon pokes her hard in the shoulder.

“That's for leaving me at the dock.” Jon said angrily. 

“What the hell are you doing here?” Sansa said in shock.

“Listen, I'm a good enough reporter to follow a couple of no-luck tomb robbers!” Jon ranted. 

Sansa presses Jon up against the pillar.

“Shhh!” Sansa says as she presses her hand against his mouth with an apologetic smile. 

“She went this way!” 

“I'll radio ahead!”

The two goons said as they rushed by Jon and Sansa completely missing them which they breathed a sigh of relief too. 

“Well, you're down to one tomb robber, now. Royce is dead.” Sansa said sadly with tears welling in her and tries to hold them back because there will be time for mourning later. 

“What?” Jon said shocked and saddened for Sansa seeing how honestly effected she was by this. 

“Yeah, and we're next if we don't get outta here.” Sansa said with full seriousness. 

“Oh God... I'm sorry.” Jon said with sincerity and squeezed her shoulder.

“Thank-you.” Sansa takes a few minutes to compose herself and then asks, “Did you bring a gun with you?”

“Of course.” Jon says as he pulls out his gun. 

Sansa nods at that and tries to see if she can spot a gun from her position behind the pillars which she and Jon hid behind as they spotted several mercenaries milling around. Sansa spots a 9MM and an AK 47 along with several grenades that she collected that were leaning against a pillar.

“I'm ready lets do this.” Sansa said as she arms herself with the weapons she found.

Sansa and Jon shoot several mercenaries outside the temple. They start making their way back through the temple.

“You always seem to be getting shot at.” Jon sass.

“They're shooting at you, too, you know!” Sansa sasses back.

Sansa and Jon make their way through the temple to room with the stone slabs.

“Stay close.” Sansa said as she ducks down and tries to see if she can spot any goons.

They make their way through a passageway.

“What the hell is this place, anyway?” Jon said in awe of the ancient temple.

“Long story. Tell you later.” Sansa whispered.

They make their way back to the room with the brazier in it.

“Never a dull moment, huh?” Jon said.

“Just keep your head down. These guys aren't messing around.” Sansa warned.

They make their way back through the room with the huge gap in the middle.

“C'mon. Back this way!” Sansa says as she leads them through the corridors. 

They head up the stairs towards the exit.

“C'mon - stay with me.” Sansa says urgently while also keeping an eye out for any stray guards. 

Outside the temple, Sansa and Jon deal with the last few guards.

“Over here, I think - yeah, this way!” Jon said as he leads Sansa down the path that will take them to his jeep. They quickly find his jeep disguised by branches with leaves still attached and move the branches as fast as possible while keeping in eye out for any stray mercenaries. 

“You always been this popular?” Jon questions with a wry grin.

“Well, I do seem to attract the scum of the earth. Ah - no offence.” Sansa offered a sheepish smile to Jon.

Jon climbs into the jeep.

“None taken.” Jon said not offended in the least and smiled at Sansa.

Sansa climbs into the driver's seat.

“Do you have a good memory?” Sansa questions. 

“Yeah, why?” Jon asked curiously. 

“UK2642... you got that?” Sansa said.

“Yeah, what is it?” Jon asked.

Sansa takes the map out of her pocket and hands it to Jon.

“It's Kriegsmarine coordinates. I think I know where the Spanish took El Dorado.” Sansa informed him about her findings in the U-boat.

“El Dorado?” questioned Jon excited. 

Sansa tries to start the jeep.

“The problem is, so do the bastards who killed Royce. Damn it! If the Spanish found the treasure, they had to've moved it there, to that island. And Stark followed 'em.” Sansa said frustrated that Jon was being so stubborn about this when she was just trying to protect him. 

“Well, what are we waiting for? I'll get the story, and you get... whatever it is you're after.” Jon said oblivious to the fact that Sansa was trying to keep him safe from the oncoming danger that they would encounter from Roman’s mercenaries. 

“C'mon, c'mon, c'mon –“Sansa said impatiently as the engine continued to stall and backfire. 

Sansa manages to start the jeep.

“Yesses!” Sansa exclaimed in exhilaration as she shifts the car into drive. 

“C'mon...” Jon said impatiently keeping an eye out just in case some stray mercenaries happen upon them. 

“Hey, this isn't gonna be a vacation, you know. Jon it will be extremely dangerous.” Sansa said 

“I can take care of myself. Besides, you owe me one.” Jon said knowing the risks but wanting to help Sansa find this treasure and get his story at the same time. 

“I suppose I do.” Sansa said knowing that Jon was right, and she did owe him for saving her life. 

They drive off. Sometime later, Sansa and Jon are flying over the ocean in Royce’s seaplane. Jon is filming more footage with his video camera.

“We're on the trail of the lost treasure of El Dorado, and it's brought us here, to this tiny island in the middle of the Pacific Ocean.” Jon narrates through the camera speaker. 

She pans the camera round to the show the island in the distance.

“Let's get a closer look... and hope we're the first ones here.” Sansa said seriously hoping that the goon squad didn’t know about this island. 

“Will we discover the ruins of a forgotten colony and a fortune in Spanish gold? Or does the island have darker secrets in store for us?” Jon narrates their journey that they yet to encounter.

Jon puts the camera down.

“That should keep 'em from changing the channel.” Jon said excited at fact that they are going to find the El Dorado. 

The plane shakes as something hits it.

“Whoa! What the hell was that?!” Jon yells. Something is firing at them from the ground below. 

“Anti-aircraft fire?! This is so not cool!!” Sansa said as she tried to dodge the blast by zigzagging the plane and hoping that they don’t loose one the engines. 

 

As Sansa flies nearer to the island, AA guns continuously shoot at the plane. 

One of the plane engines catches fire and Jon films it with his camera.

“Spoke too soon. Ah Crap.” Sansa says frustrated with the fact the she is going to loose Royce plane. 

“Oh, crap! We're on fire!” Jon said. 

Jon zooms in on Sansa's face.

“Enough with the damn camera! We gotta bail out!” Sansa said as she continues to fly the plane only one engine. 

“Bail out? Does this thing even have parachutes?!” Jon yells as he continues to search the plane for the parachutes. 

“Now would be a good time to look!” Sansa said. 

Jon leaves his seat and searches the rear of the plane. An explosion rocks the plane again, knocking Jon to the floor. Jon scrambles back to Sansa, holding a parachute.

“I hope these things still work!” As he starts to hook his parachute around him while setting Sansa’s parachute near her chair. 

“Well, we'll find out in a second.” Sansa said dodging some more anti-aircraft fire.

As Sansa flies nearer to the island, AA guns continuously shoot at the plane. 

One of the plane engines catches fire and Jon films it with his camera.

“Spoke too soon. Ah Crap.” Sansa says frustrated with the fact the she is going to loose Royce plane. 

“Oh, crap! We're on fire!” Jon said. 

Jon zooms in on Sansa's face.

“Enough with the damn camera! We gotta bail out!” Sansa said as she continues to fly the plane only one engine. 

“Bail out? Does this thing even have parachutes?!” Jon yells as he continues to search the plane for the parachutes. 

“Now would be a good time to look!” Sansa said. 

Jon leaves his seat and searches the rear of the plane. An explosion rocks the plane again, knocking Jon to the floor. Jon scrambles back to Sansa, holding a parachute.

“I hope these things still work!” As he starts to hook his parachute around him while setting Sansa’s parachute near her chair. 

“Well, we'll find out in a second.” Sansa said dodging some more fire.

“Have you ever done this before?!” Jon yells to Sansa while clipping the last strap of his parachute around him.

“Of course - you just jump, count to five, and pull the cord! Now go!” Sansa instructs him.

Jon starts to head towards the back of the plane but turns back and picks up his camera.

“Are you coming?!!” Jon asks worried about her as she continue trying to fly the plane.

“Kinda busy right now! Get going!” She said stressed as she tries to keep the plane in the air.

Jon stumbles to the back of the plane to the rear door. He looks down at the island below and back at Sansa with a nervous smile.

“See you on the ground?” Jon said hopefully and a bit fearful that Sansa won’t make it out of the plane in time.

“Right behind ya!” Sansa reassures with a genuine smile.

“Yeah” Jon nods and takes a deep breath as he jumps out of the plane.

“Aaaaaghhhh!” Jon screams as he desperately clutches onto his camera while simultaneously reaching for the cord of his parachute. The parachute opens up and Jon breaths a sigh of relief while guiding the parachute to where he wants to land. 

Sansa gets out of the chair and grabs her parachute to put it on. 

“What am I doing?” Sansa asks herself while struggling to put on the parachute due to the fact that the plane is going down. 

 

“Okay - you just jump... count to five and you pull the cord. How hard could that be?” Sansa says as she heads toward the rear door and looks down at the island below.

“Oh crap!” Sansa said frightened by the possibility of imminent death.

She jumps out of the plane.

“Aaaagghh!! Onetwothreefourfive!! Aaaagh!! Oh crap crap crap crap crap crap!!! Uuggh!” Sansa says as she flies through the air and pulls the chord of her parachute. 

Sansa wakes up and shields her eyes from the sun. She looks up and her heart stops at the sight of a dark figure standing above her as she readjusts her vision, she sees it’s a dark statue looming over her. Her parachute has become caught on the wing of an angel statue.

“Ah, shit.” Sansa says as she unbuckles the parachute and drops down to the ground. She looks around and checks her pockets for the map. ‘Oh Crap’ she thought she must of have left the map on the plane which is now in pieces in the middle of the jungle no doubt surrounded by Roman’s mercenaries. 

“Ah, fuck.” Sansa said as she sees something in the distance, smoke rises up from the trees.


	4. Plane Wrecked

“Strangers trying to kill me; leave my map on a burning plane; Jon's missing, most likely dead. That's great. Great start, Sansa.” She mumbled as she searched for a path that would lead her to the wrecked plane. 

As she makes her way through the dense forest she wonders if Arya has ever had these types of problems. She knows that Robb doesn’t have these troubles because he is a Lawyer at the Attorney General Office in Manhattan, New York. 

‘I should have become a lawyer’ Sansa thought with a wry grin as she continues her trek through the jungle keeping in eye out for any mercenaries.

Sansa makes her way through the jungle until she reaches a small waterfall. She climbs up the rocks to the top of the waterfall and follows the stream of water. She continues through the jungle until she sees two shotguns tied together to form a cross.

Sansa kneeled before the makeshift grave and makes a small pray for the lost soul who has died on this island. 

Sansa reaches a waterfall and jumps across rocks to reach the other side of the broken bridge. At the end of the bridge, she drops down onto a small rocky platform below. The rock starts to crumble.

"Oh no." Sansa said as she quickly spots another hand hold to grab onto that will stop her from dropping into the swift currents below. 

Sansa jumps across to another platform in front of her as the rock crumbles away. As she is crossing the waterfall, a truck arrives on the rocks above. Sansa shoots the barrel of gas on the back of the truck.

“Bingo.” Sansa said with a grin. 

The truck flies through the air and lands between two small rocks, creating a bridge across the water. Sansa hurries across the truck.

“Excuse me. Pardon me.” Sansa said with false politeness. She knew that the men in that truck would have killed her if they had gotten the chance. She is still sad that she had to take a life. But out here its kill or be killed so she resolves herself to say a pray for each lost soul that she has to shoot down because she refuses to become a monster. 

The water drags the truck down the waterfall, taking a large chunk of rock with it. Sansa continues through the jungle until she comes across half of Royce’s plane stuck in a tree.

“Oh, man...” Sansa said remorsefully. She is genuinely saddened that Royce prized possession is scattered around the forest floor. 

She looks across the other side of the area and sees several pirates standing around the other half of the plane which is also stuck in a tree. Sansa takes care of the guards in the area and looks up at the plane.

“Doesn't look good.” Sansa said as she surveys the cockpit that is stuck in the tree.

Sansa climbs up a rope hanging from the tree to reach the wreckage. She takes a look around the plane. The plane rocks unsteadily.

“Whoa... Okay...” Sansa said amazed that the plane was able to hold her weight. 

She steps into the cockpit and finds the map.

“Sweet." Sansa said quickly grabbing the map as the plane shakes unsteadily. 

As Sansa turns to leave, the plane tilts a little.

“Whoa.” Sansa said knowing that she had to get out of the plane quickly or she would die.

She looks out of the window and sees a parachute stuck on a rock in the distance.

“Oh, no. Jon...” Sansa worried for her friend. 

Sansa climbs back down the rope and continues through the jungle. He sees a guard about to shoot him, but the guard triggers a trap and gets impaled on a spike.

“Oh!” The guard yells in pain which quickly die out as he dies. 

“Ow! Better watch where I'm going.” Sansa said feeling sorry for the guard for dying in such a painful way.

Sansa sees Jon's parachute again, stuck on a rock.

“Hang on, Jon...” Sansa said. 

Sansa climbs up to a narrow ledge on the edge of the island above the ocean.

“Oh, jeez.” The view is breathtaking as it reflects in the ocean which causes it to sparkle.

Sansa continues through the jungle until she reaches a huge fortress. The fortress is made of grey stones it had numerous hand holds one can use to climb it, along with vines hanging down that can assist you in your climb and it has open archway windows.

“You have got to be kidding me.” Sansa said at the fact that the only one way though the other side is to climb the fortress.


	5. The Fortress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa keeps missing Jon.

Sansa starts climbing the wall surrounding the fortress.

“Eyes ahead, don't look down... Oh, God...” Sansa said silently panicking due to the fact that it would be a long way down if she slipped.

She climbs towards the top of the wall and climbs through a window.

“Ah, thank you God...” Sansa said as she takes a deep breath from relief as she tries to get her heart rate back to normal. ‘I really should have become a Lawyer’ Sansa thought humorlessly as she continues back on her journey. 

Sansa heads through a small tunnel and climbs back through a window to the wall outside again.  
“Oh, you can't be serious. Oh God, wasn't I just out here?” Sansa said.  
She looks down and spots more hand holds that she can use to climb the Fortress.  
“Yay more climbing.” Sansa cheered sarcastically.  
Soon she will have to take a break for some water and food otherwise she wont last long out here. Sansa crouches down at the edge of the window while carefully maintaining her balance by placing her hands the ledge of the window and starts to lower her feet down in the hand hold directly below the window. 

“Oh yeah definitely starting to feel the strain.” Sansa said as her arms begin to shake from being put through rigorous climbing and jumping.  
Sansa drops one hand while quickly bringing one hand down to secure it in the hand hold where her feet were place. Sansa quickly brings her other hand down while letting her feet drop. She hit the wall of the fortress hard due to the awkward position of her body.  
“That was graceful!” Sansa said feeling pain in her stomach from the harsh belly flop it did onto the fortress.  
Sansa continues to climb the building while keeping in eye out for a window she could use to gain entrance into the fortress.  
Sansa climbs towards the top of the wall again until she reaches another window.

“Ah - gonna have to bust through that window.” Sansa said as she spotted a vine that would probably hold her weight while she tried to kick out the rusted bars on the window.

She jumps on to a vine in front of the window. She tests the vine by gently letting all her weight fall onto it.

“All right - all right, it'll hold me. God let this work.” Sansa said.

She swings into the window and kicks through the bars covering it.

Sansa continues through the fortress until she finds Jon's parachute flailing about from a rock.

“No sign of him... that's either very good, or very bad.” Sansa said.

Sansa uses a zipline to swing over the fortress and drops down into a guard tower. She looks through the barred windows and sees Jon across the fortress.

“Jon. What the hell is he doing?” Sansa asked as she spotted him filming something with his camera on an outer balcony. 

Jon runs off. Sansa looks down into the courtyard below and sees a guard standing behind a barred iron gate.

"Hmmm..." Sansa hummed to herself as she spotted a radio on the table.

The guard speaks into a walkie-talkie.

“Ha-low?” the guard asked. 

Sansa switches on the microphone on the table. She leans down presses the button and speaks into it.

“Buka pintu.” Sansa said. 

“Siapa ini? Bicara sekarang!” The Guard said.

“Ah, crap. Sialan lo! Cepatan, buka pintu!” Sansa exclaimed. 

The guard sees Sansa.

“Ah, tai!” the guard said. 

The guard hurries off for a moment. The gate starts opening. Sansa laughs.

“It worked.” Sansa said in relief. 

Four armed guards run out into the area.

“There she is! Up there!” A Guard said as he pointed with his hand. 

“Shoot HER!” Another Guard ordered as he started to shoot at the radio tower that Sansa was in.

“Oh boy...” Sansa said as she exits the radio tower and takes cover behind a tall pillar. She shoots one guard in the chest while carefully ducking back down behind the pillar. 

Sansa takes care of the three remaining guards in the courtyard and then runs through the now open gate. She enters a tunnel. At the end of the tunnel, a guard on a machine gun turret fires at her.

“How do I always get myself into this crap?” Sansa asked as she quickly ducks into a new room where a M79 single grenade launcher is lying innocently on the table. As well as several other weapons that she identifies as an AK47, several grenades, and 9mm parabellum ammo. 

“Well that is convenient.” Sansa said as she approached the table to gather the weapons.

Sansa fires the M79 single grenade launcher at the guard behind the machine turret who is quickly killed in the resulting explosion.  
Sansa continues through the tunnel and drops down into a room filled with water.

“This place could use a good plumber.” Sansa joked. 

As Sansa drops into the room, she is ambushed by several armed guards.

“Son of a bitch! Where did they all come from?” Sansa said as she quickly takes cover behind a concrete wall and aims her M79 at a mercenary that was on a wall across from her. She shots three more mercenaries in various parts of their bodies before spotting two more mercenaries hiding behind a tall pillar. She quickly snatches a grenade from her belt and unpins it before throwing it in the mercenary’s direction. 

She climbs onto a tall pillar and jumps to a ledge that has a pulley system that should open a gate that will lead into another room.

Sansa quickly opens the gate by turning the wheel of the pulley system. She enters another room that is also flooded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guy behind door: Ha-low? (Hello?)
> 
> Drake: Buka pintu! (Open the door!)
> 
> Siapa ini? Bicara sekarang! (Who is this? Tell me now!)
> 
> Sialan Lo! Cepatan! buka pintu. (Damn You! Hurry! Open the door)
> 
> Ah tai! (Oh shit!)


	6. Unlocking the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa is captured but someone comes to her rescue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sansa Outfit:
> 
> Hairstyle: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/618682067540491002/
> 
> Shoulder holster:  
> https://www.amazon.com/Barrel-Vertical-Leather-Shoulder-Holster/dp/B079MBLDX3 
> 
> Blue Henley:  
> https://www.amazon.com/Womens-Henley-Shirts-Sleeve-Thermal/dp/B0796RX4JH?th=1 
> 
> Baggy Cargo  
> https://www.amazon.com/Womens-Utility-Hiking-Military-Pockets/dp/B01MY3M1EW/ref=asc_df_B01MY3M1EW/?tag=hyprod-20&linkCode=df0&hvadid=312384442558&hvpos=1o22&hvnetw=g&hvrand=269657893852251503&hvpone=&hvptwo=&hvqmt=&hvdev=c&hvdvcmdl=&hvlocint=&hvlocphy=9028980&hvtargid=pla-634733336557&psc=1 
> 
> Shoes:  
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/640426009490995537/
> 
> Sansa Ring:  
> https://www.etsy.com/listing/525765317/nathan-drake-ring-pendant-nathan-drakes?ga_order=most_relevant&ga_search_type=all&ga_view_type=gallery&ga_search_query=sic+parvis+magna&ref=sr_gallery-1-2&organic_search_click=1&frs=1&col=1
> 
> Sansa Watch  
> https://www.etsy.com/listing/684109303/women-watch-watches-for-women-brown?ga_order=most_relevant&ga_search_type=all&ga_view_type=gallery&ga_search_query=leather+watches&ref=sr_gallery-1-7&organic_search_click=1&frs=1
> 
> Sansa leather belt/pouch  
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/808959151798645992/

Sansa continues up the stairs and through another tunnel of the abandoned underground maze.

“Jesus, Jon, where are you?” Sansa mumbled as she continued through the maze of flooded tunnels while also on the lookout for any surprise ambushes. 

Sansa exits the tunnel and sees a tower in the distance that she estimates is a few feet away from her current position. 

“Huh - wait a minute...” Sansa pulls out the map from her leather pouch that is resting on her lower waist.

She locates the tower at the bottom corner of the map which is beside a depiction of two keys in a cross pattern. 

“Now what's so important about that tower?” Sansa questioned as she looks between the map and the tower in the distance.

She is suddenly interrupted by two guards firing at her. 

“Whoa! - Sonofabitch!” Sansa said as she quickly ducks behind a stone bench and pulls out her parabellum 9mm from her shoulder holster. 

Sansa counts the shots fired from the AK-47 before realizing that they need to reload and takes her chance to shot one in the head before the other mercenary is done reloading his weapon. Sansa hears the mercenary curse out loud before the sound of gunfire begins again. She counts the rounds before and estimates the he will run out of ammo in a few minutes. Sansa then comes out of cover to fire her gun and shoots the mercenary in the head. 

Sansa quickly glances around to make sure that there are no more guards in the area before going over to the mercenaries that she just killed. She kneels down next to them to say a quick pray for their souls and closes their eyes that were still open in death. She sighs as she quickly picks up the discarded AK-47 along with the ammo before putting the extra ammo magazines in the holster and putting the AK on her back. 

She sees if there is any MRE packets in the bags that the men were sporting before spotting both food and a water canister that was almost full. 

“Eurkea.” Sansa cheered to herself before taking a bite of the MRE’s and a swig of the water. Sansa continued to eat four MREs and drink all of the water in the canister by the time she reaches the base of the tower. 

When she gets to the base of the tower she spots a lever type pulley that is attached to the gate.

“Aha. What's this?” Sansa asks curiously as she pulls the lever and the gate below opens. 

She goes through the open gate and climbs to the top of the pillar at the back of the area. She grabs hold of a rope hanging down above the pillar and swings towards a higher pillar. She kicks herself away from the pillar and the pillar crumbles. She drops down from the rope and rolls away to the side as a brick falls down from above her. Sansa uses the debris from the fallen pillar to climb onto the archway above the gate and climbs the wall to the top of the building. She climbs onto a ledge right next to the tower marked on the map. The ledge starts to crumble.

“Oh no - oh no no no no no no NO NO!” Sansa yells in panic as she tries to maneuver away from the crumbling edge. 

Sansa jumps away from the ledge as it crumbles away, and grabs hold of a ledge on the side of the tower. She climbs to the top of the tower where she sees a rope and a skeleton on the floor.  
“Yuck, no offense buddy. Rest in peace.” Sansa said as she wrinkled her nose before sighing and taking a deep breath to move the skeleton away from the edge and carefully extracts the key from beneath the skeletons foot. 

“Excuse me. Thank you.” Sansa said to the skeleton as she unraveled the rope and tossed it to the floor below. She grabbed the key and slid down the rope towards the floor of the tower. She leaves the tower through the open gate and makes her way to the corner of the area and tries using the key on the locked door.

“Hm - no –“Sansa said as the first key does not work on the locked door. Sansa sighs and tries a second key on the door.

 

“All right.” Sansa laughs with a joyful smile.

She makes her way through the room which is lined with prison cells.

“Where the hell is he?” Sansa questioned about Jon’s whereabouts. 

She continues through the fortress until she reaches a room with a drawing of a map on the wall. She walks over to a helmet on a wooden table and picks it up.

“Hmm... these aren't Spanish - they're English.” Sansa said as she examines the 14th century English protective headgear that common foot soldiers used in battle. 

She walks over to a floodlight and shines on the picture of a map on the wall.

“Whoa.” Sansa said as she examines what is written on the wall.

In the corner of the map, a message has been written.

““Fletcher - we have gone to the great tower. I pray that you will meet us there. Torrhen Stark”... Wow... So you made it... but what were you plotting?” Sansa said. 

Sansa makes her way up some stairs to the exit. Outside, she sees the great tower.

“That must be Torrhen’s tower.” Sansa said.

Sansa makes her way to the tower, looking for Jon.

“Where'd he go?” Sansa questioned as she scratched an itch on her head that was induced due to her being up in a ponytail for over 12 hours according to her watch anyway. 

Sansa makes her way to the top of the tower and looks around the room. She sees a telescope on a nearby table.

“This must've been Torrhen’s...” Sansa smiled at the thought of finding her ancestors lost tool. 

She picks up the telescope and walks out onto the balcony.

“So, what were you looking for, hm?” Sansa asked as she looks through the telescope to the landscape below. 

She looks through the telescope and sees an orange-domed building in the distance.

“Well now, that looks familiar... Huh. The ships never left.” Sansa said bemused on what could’ve stopped the people on the ships from ascending from the island with their treasure. 

He looks down to the cliffside on the edge of the island, and sees Jon looking out to sea with his video camera.

“Jon!” Sansa exclaimed in surprise as she looked through telescope to get a close look at what Jon was filming.

“Hey, there he is.” A guard shouts which catches Sansa’s attention. 

She looks down at a balcony below and sees two guards aiming at Jon with a grenade launcher. Sansa fires at one of the guards with her para 9mm and hits said guard in the head. 

“Oh SHIT!” Sansa exclaims in panic as the second guard picks up the grenade launcher and fires at the balcony which starts to crumble.

Sansa hits the ground below hard and is knocked unconscious. The sound of the balcony exploding drew out some guards from a corridor and they all laughed in mockery when they found they caught the one and only Sansa Stark. 

“We got him!” the guard who fired the grenade launcher cheered in celebration. 

Sansa wakes up sometime later in a prison cell. Small stones are being thrown at her and she looks up to see Jon looking through the bars of the window.

“I know I'm not a big-time treasure hunter like you, but I doubt you're gonna find El Dorado in there.” Jon said with an amused grin on his face.

Sansa stands up and gives him a dirty look all the while rubbing her head from where she hit when the balcony collapsed. Sansa walked over to the barred window of the prison cell to talk to Jon in quiet whispers to make sure that her captures don’t know that she is awake yet.

“Yep, totally have a concussion. Do you have any water by chance?” Sansa asked her throat and head were killing her.

“Yeah, here you go.” Jon tossed her a full water cannister and she drank all of it down in a few quick gulps.

“Careful.” Jon warns.

“I know but I need the water. God how long have we been on this stupid island?” Sansa asked knowing that Jon was just concerned that the sudden onslaught of water in her belly could make her sick.

“About three days.” Jon said.

“Feels longer.” Sansa said.

“You were asleep for almost a day due to being knocked unconscious.” Jon said.

“At least I got a free nap.” Sansa smiled cheekily at Jon. Jon gave her a chiding look to tell her not to joke about sleeping with a concussion. 

“How'd you get yourself in this mess?” Jon asked curiously.

“Trying to rescue you, as a matter of fact.” Sansa said

“Oh, that's so sweet.” Jon smiled genuinely touched that Sansa would come and try to rescue him.

Jon looks at the wall closely.

“Traditional sandstone brick and stucco... limestone mortar... huh.” Jon said as he examined the wall.

“How'd you get to know so much about this?” Sansa asked curiously as she watched Jon through the prison bar window as he continued to strategize about how to get Sansa out of this cell.

“My show - episode 4, "Architects of the New World."” Jon explained.

Jon pulls at the bars.

“Yup, it'll just take a tug to pull these bars out.” Jon said.

Jon jumps off the crate he was standing on and walks off.

“What? No, wait... are you sure –“Sansa trailed off unsure. Jon gave her a reassuring grin before setting off to do his work to get Sansa out of prison. 

Sansa hears a familiar voice coming from the hallway outside of the prison cell room. 

“Get out of my way, bodoh! Cepatan, open this goddamn door!” Eddy Raja said. Idiot.

Eddy Raja kicks the door open and walks in with an armed guard.

She turns round and faces the door as the Indonesian treasure hunter and the leader of a mercenary pirate gang, Eddy Raja walked through. Eddy Raja is short and slim in stature with a tanned complexion short black hair, thin facial hair and brown eyes. He dresses like a modern-day pirate with a Hawaiian shirt underneath a brown vest, baggy green cargo pants with light brown combat boots. 

“Oh crap.” Sansa grimaces at the thought of the ensuring conversation that was about to take place.

“Well if it isn’t Sansa Stark, the world-famous treasure hunter.” Eddy said. 

“Eddy Raja. I shoulda guessed.” Sansa said in greeting. 

“You look gorgeous Sansa. Last time I saw you, you were blowing up my boats with a grenade launcher.” Eddy said. 

“Yeah, that was back in 2006. It was nothing personal just business and your guys shot first. It was self-defense.” Sansa smiled.

“Nope, I have decided that I am going to be pissed about that forever.” Eddy said.

“Fair enough.” Sansa said knowing that she would be pissed to if someone killed off her crew.

Eddy moves closer to the cell that Sansa is housed in to show her the map that he stole from her. 

“Fascinating document, huh?” Eddy said.

 

“Seems like this "Sir Torrhen" was in my line of work.” Eddy mocked trying to get underneath Sansa skin by implying her ancestor was nothing but a greedy mercenary.

Sansa rolled her eyes at his juvenile attempts to incite a reaction from her.

“Don't flatter yourself, Eddy.” Sansa said.

Eddy chuckles.

“Always ready to be enemies, eh?” Eddy said with a nasty smile.

Eddy sits on a wooden table nearby.

“Tell you what - lead me to the gold, and I just might let you live.” Eddy offered.

Eddy takes out a gaudy golden gun. Sansa rolls her eyes when the head mercenary turns around to inquire about patrols and unknowingly informs her of the remaining positions of his men.

‘Men are so stupid. Except for Jon.’ Sansa thought slightly annoyed that Eddy was underestimating her 

“Is that it? Is that my deal? Die now, or help you, and die later. It's a tough call, but you know what? I'll take "die now."” Sansa bluffed.

Eddy jumps out of his chair angrily knocking it to the ground as he gets up close and personal to Sansa’s face. He is so close that Sansa can smell that he had tuna for lunch. Sansa’s stomach grumbled at the thought of food and she decided when she was free from this cell that she was definitely going to get some food. 

Sansa returned to the present when she heard Eddy started to monologue about all the trouble that he has been through since setting foot on the island. 

‘Always with the monologue.’ Sansa thought with an internal roll of her eyes as Eddy continued to drone on about his troubles. 

“Tai kamu! Listen to me, maggot - I was promised treasure on this goddamn rock! And now my men are dying. They can't even go outside to take a piss without an armed guard, and I have nothing to show for it!” Eddy bitched. 

Eddy turns away in anger. Sansa looks over her shoulder and sees Jon hanging a hook around the bars of the window.

“I am making you a fair offer. You help me find the treasure, and the last man alive gets the gold... and the guy, of course.” Eddy said.

“The guy? Oh, Eddy, the guy is long gone. He's probably off the island by now, going for help.” Sansa stalled. 

Eddy looks at Sansa for a moment and smiles.

“Tai kucing - you were never very good at poker. I will find him, trust me. How much trouble could one guy be?” Eddy inquired. 

Jon drives away from the prison cell and the hook drags away most of the wall.

“Well?! Come on!!” Jon said as he waved Sansa to hurry up and escape the now useless prison cell. 

Sansa snatches the map away from Eddy and runs towards the jeep.

“Thank you.” Sansa mocked politely. 

“Hey, goddamn it” Eddy said. Sansa looked over her shoulder and gave Eddy a cheeky smile as she rushed towards the jeep that Jon just drove into the wall. 

Sansa steps over bricks and rubble to reach the jeep.

“Okay. Nice work!” Sansa said as she admired Jon’s path of destruction.

“Thanks.” Jon said. 

Eddy turns to the armed guard to yell instructions.

“Hey, hey, buka pintu!” the guard shouted. Open the door.

The guard runs to unlock the cell door. Sansa climbs onto the back of the jeep and sits behind a mounted machine gun as Jon starts the jeep.

“Hang on!” Jon yells as Sansa gets into the passenger seat and hurriedly fastens her seatbelt.

Jon reverses out of the courtyard and drives off.

“Hentikan mereka!” Eddy said. After them!!

Eddy and the armed guard fired at the jeep as it speeds off.


	7. Out of the Frying Pan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa and Jon try to escape from Eddy Raja and his team of mercenaries through the jungle's of the hidden island.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tai kamu- You shit

Jon drives through the jungle as the guards start shooting at them. 

"GO! GOOOO!" Sansa orders as she ducks down trying to avoid getting shot. 

"Do you know where you're going?" Sansa asked the reporter who is trying his best to avoid the trigger happy guards. 

"NOPE!" Jon said shortly trying to focus on the road. 

They drive through a tunnel. As they exit, guards start pursuing the jeep on quad bikes and trucks. 

"Here they come!" Sansa said as she quickly unbuckles her seat belt and goes to the rear of the jeep where a mini machine gun is mounted. 

She quickly takes aim at the other vehicle hitting guards and tires which causes the trailing jeeps to loose sight of the fleeing couple. 

About ten minutes later, just when the couple thought they lost the mercenaries. They start to appear from the left side of the jungle. 

They're still coming!" Jon yelled over the sound of roaring wind and the pinging sound of bullets hitting the jeep. 

Sansa quickly dispatches the three vehicles that were following them by the same methods of the first round of guards. 

Jon drives along a rocky cliff edge as the left side of the vehicle starts to veer dangerously off the road causing rocks to fall into the ocean below. 

"Whoa whoa whoa, watch the cliff!" Sansa said. 

Jon eventually comes to a stop at the edge of another cliff. 

"Oooh no no no no NO! Oh crap! I said watch THE CLIFF!" Sansa yelled. 

"I KNOW!" Jon snaps as he reverses the car and drives back in the opposite direction. 

"All right back there?" Jon asked as he the road quickly turns bumpy which causes the car to rock dangerously as he presses his foot against the pedal pushing the jeep to go as fast as it can. 

"Just drive!" Sansa orders as she looks down and spots a box of grenades with a launcher right beside it. 

'Huh, that's convenient.' Sansa thought with a grin as she quickly loads the ammo into the grenade launcher. 

Sansa spots a speeding truck driving straight towards the jeep. 

"Look out!" Jon warned. 

Sansa aims the launcher at the truck and fires it at the truck. The truck explodes and flies over the jeep. 

"They're behind us!" Jon said as he catches a glimpse of the tails in the rear view mirror. 

The guards continue pursuing the jeep again. Sansa quickly dispatches the guards who plummet over the cliff once they lost control of their vehicles. 

Jon drives through a cave but the exit is blocked by rocks. 

"SANSA?! Shoot it out!" Jon said as the redhead nods before aiming the launcher towards the blockade. 

Sansa pulls the trigger causing the grenade to explode against the blockade which clears it with a loud boom. Jon drives straight through what's left of the rocks and narrowly misses driving over the edge of a cliff. 

"W-wh-whoa CLIFF!" Sansa yells in warning. 

'What is it with him and cliffs?' Sansa asked internally. 

"I see it!" Jon said. 

After a while, Jon reaches a dead end as part of the bridge up ahead is missing. 

"Uh... Sansa?" Jon asked unsure about what they should do. 

"Step on it! Punch it!" Sansa said. 

Jon speeds up and drives straight over the gap in the bridge. 

Jon laughs in relief and with a touch of hysteria as they land on the other side of the road. 

"We made it!" Jon said turning around to shot the laughing redhead a smile. 

Jon drives straight through another fence before turning right onto another path that should lead them further away from the Fortress. 

"I can't believe that worked!" Sansa said as Jon shots her a glare at hearing her admit that. 

"So who was that guy?" Jon asked as they speed down the path trying to put as much distance as possible between the 

"Just an old business asso - OH LOOK OUT!" Sansa shouts in panic as she points to the road ahead. 

The road comes to a dead end on a stone bridge. 

Jon brakes hard and uses the emergency break to help with the sudden stop. 

He swerves the jeep around but it swerves out of control causing the rear end of the jeep to teeter off the edge of the bridge. 

Sansa falls out of the jeep but quickly grabs onto the spare tire on the back feeling the strain in her shoulders from the sudden stop. 

"AAAHHH!" Sansa yells in pain at the sensation as she tries to pull herself up to get to the front of the jeep. 

"Oh no! Hold on!" Jon said as he quickly unbuckles his seat belt and moves to the back of the jeep to help the redhead. 

Jon stretches his hand out to help Sansa as she struggles to hold onto the spare tire and to reach the brunette. 

"Okay... Here - grab my hand!" Jon said as he stretches his hand out more to help the straggling redhead. 

Sansa grabs hold of Jon's hand and he pulls her back onto the jeep with twin sighs of relief escaping them. 

"Okay." Jon laughs in slight hysteria and mostly relief at the fact that he just rescued the redhead from near death. 

"All right. You okay?" Sansa asked as she laughs as well knowing that they just escaped a life or death situation by the skin of their teeth. 

Sansa climbs into the driver's seat as she tries to catch her breath as she feels her heart beating in her chest from both adrenaline and fear. 

Jon climbs into the passenger seat as he tries to catch his breath as well feeling like his heart was going to beat out of his chest from all the fear that he felt at not being quick enough to save the redhead who is quickly growing on him, as stubborn as she may be. 

"Yeah, I'm fine - oh but, you're bleeding." Jon said as he catches sight of the bloody head wound on the left side of her forehead. 

"Goes with the territory. It's not that bad. " Sansa smiled as she tilts the rear view mirror down to check out her wound. 

"I wish we had a first aid kit." Jon said as he looks at the bleeding wound worriedly. 

"Head wounds always bleed the most. Don't worry, I'll be fine." Sansa said with a reassuring smile aimed towards Jon who smiles hesitatingly but nods trusting his companion word. 

"Just let me know if you start feeling dizzy." Jon said. 

"I will. Thank you for saving my life by the way." Sansa said as she aims a grateful smile towards the brunette. 

"You're welcome. I'm sure that you would've done the same thing for me." Jon said. 

"I would." Sansa said sincerely. 

The two stare at each other for a moment in silent contemplation. 

Sansa shakes her head remembering the danger that they are in and said, "Let's get the hell outta here." 

Jon nods his head in agreement but can't help but think how beautiful the redhead's eyes are when they sparkle like blue gems in the afternoon sun. 

Sansa tries to start the jeep but it only sputters with a puff's of smoke escaping the exhaust pipe. 

"C'mon! Oh, yay!" Sansa cheers as the engine finally stars with a weird mixture of purr and growl. 

The rear tire of the jeep is stuck behind the edge of the cliff.

"SHIT!" Jon said as he turns around to see their current problem which is hindering their chances of escaping. 

"C'mon!" Sansa said frustrated as she tries to get the car loose from the cliff but pauses in terror at the sound of approaching vehicles. 

Sansa looks up to see Eddy approaching them with a group of mercenary's in their jeeps. 

Once the jeeps stop in front of their stalled car, Eddy jumps out of the passenger seat to smile at the stuck couple. 

He starts clapping and laughs while the couple in the jeep shot him an unamused glare. 

"Going somewhere?" Eddy mocks. 

"Hey, Eddy!" Sansa greeted the head mercenary with a carefree smile, like they weren't hanging off a dead end bridge with a pack of angry mercenary's chomping at their heels.

Eddy pulls out a shotgun from the passenger seat from his jeep while ten other mercenary's get out of their jeeps to point their weapons at the two people in the precariously hanging jeep. 

"Did you really think you could escape from moi?" Eddy asked cockily as he rested his shotgun on his right shoulder. 

"No, no - just giving my friend here the ten dollar tour." Sansa said. 

"Shut it! I bet you're working for them too!" Eddy accused. 

"What? Who?" Sansa asked in confusion wondering if the treasure hunting mercenary was talking about Roman. 

"You thought you could set me up and keep everything for yourselves, hm?" Eddy asked sharply. 

Eddy fires the shotgun at the jeep, shattering the window. Sansa and Jon duck down behind the wheel trying not to get cut by the shattering glass. 

"Get down!" Sansa exclaimed. 

"Damn it! This guy's crazy!" Jon said as he shoot the redhead a panicked look wondering how they were going to get out of this situation. 

"Eddy, take it easy, buddy." Sansa said as she raised her hands to show that she meant no harm. 

Sansa cautiously looks up from behind the wheel with a nervous look on her face not wanting to get a bullet in her forehead. 

Eddy laughs mockingly at the redhead. 

"Well you're out of luck now. And out of road." Eddy said as he motions to the collapsed bridge behind them before cocking the shotgun and pointing it at the redhead. 

"Now, give me that map." Eddy said as he motions towards one of his men to approach the redhead to get the map to El Dorado. 

"Trust me." Sansa whispered to Jon from the corner of her mouth as the man nods knowing that his companion has a plan to get them out of this situation. 

Jon looks at the other men warily while keeping a concerned eye on the redhead who is speaking to the head mercenary. 

"All right, you got me, fair and square." Sansa smiled charmingly at the men in front of her not wanting them to catch onto what she is doing as she presses her foot against the break pedal and has Jon rest his hand on the gear shift to put the jeep into reverse. 

"Hey, don't move!" Eddy said as he points the shotgun at the redhead seeing her hands move from his line of sight. 

"Relax, Eddy. I'm just getting the map, like you asked." Sansa said with a reassuring smile. 

"Hold on." Sansa whispered to Jon who nods. 

"I am." Jon said as he braced himself against the door while holding on tightly on the center console of the jeep. 

"Well, hand it over." Eddy gestured impatiently. 

"Well now, you told me not to move. Looks like you're gonna have to come get it." Sansa sassed. 

"Tai kamu!" Eddy said as he caught onto what the redhead was about to do before raising his shotgun and aiming it towards Sansa. 

"SANSA!" Jon shouted in warning at seeing the head mercenary about to pull the trigger. 

"Aagh!" Eddy shouted in annoyance as the bullet misses its target because the couple were already two steps ahead. 

Jon quickly puts the jeep in reserve while Sansa hits the gas pedal causing the vehicle to fly off the edge of the bridge which falls down into the water below. 

Eddy and his guards run to the edge of the bridge to the see the jeep sinking to the bottom of the river with the redhead and her companion no where in sight. 

"SON OF A BITCH! FUCKING STARK!" Eddy yelled frustrated that the cunning redhead managed to escape yet again. 


	8. The Drowned City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa and Jon have to navigating the sunken city while fighting off mercenaries.

Sansa and Jon quickly emerge from the depths of the river as they take deep gulps of air as they look up and spot the mercenaries glaring down at them. 

"Go! Go!" Sansa said as she sees the mercenaries about to take aim towards the couple bobbing in the water like a couple of fish in a barrel. 

Sansa and Jon swim away from the bridge as the mercenaries start firing at them from up on the bridge. 

They spot a stone ledge on the edge of the river which leads to a ruined courtyard that is surrounded by stonewalls that have seen better days. They quickly pull themselves up onto the stone ledge and catch their breath for a minute 

"Oh for God's sake!" Sansa said as bullet lands an inch away from her hand. 

"These guys never quit!" Jon said as he pulls the redhead up from the cobbled ledge and away from the bullets that were still raining down on them as they ducked and dodged out of the way. 

Sansa and Jon quickly evade the mercenaries on the bridge as they duck behind collapsed stonewalls of the ruined city and start making their way through the drowned city. 

Sansa spots a lever mechanism which is connected to the gate leading to another section of the drowned the city. They walk through the gate and spot more collapsed pillars, walls, and cobbled streets with moss, weeds, and grass forming in the cracks. There was strangely enough an abandoned Jet ski parked near the flooded stairs on the river.

"This was a big mistake." Sansa sighed as she sat down on a collapsed pillar that was situated in the middle of the courtyard. 

She didn't think that it would be this hard and didn't account for Eddy Raja who still obviously holds a grudge against her. 'I should've become a doctor like my mom wanted.' Sansa thought as she pressed her hand against her head wound and found the bleeding had stopped but she'll need food to shake off the dizziness that will come due to the blood loss. 

Jon laughs dryly in agreement. 

"No kidding. Y'know, I should've turned before the bridge." Jon said as he sits down next to the dejected redhead. 

"That's very funny." Sansa deadpan as she shot a glare at the journalist. 

"Oh, c'mere a minute - I wanna show you something." Jon said as he gestured towards his camera which somehow managed to survive their journey so far. 

"That thing still works?" Sansa asked in disbelief. 

"Uh-huh. Check this out." Jon nodded as he scoots closer to the redhead to show her the footage from the camera. 

"Okay, see this building in the harbor? That's where all the boats coming into the colony would've unloaded their cargo. So if the El Dorado treasure came to this island, it would've had to come through here." Jon said. 

"Wait a minute. What - what was that?" Sansa asked as she spots something in the video. 

"What?" Jon asked confused. 

"Rewind it." Sansa said. 

Jon rewinds the video camera as Sansa leans forward to catch what she thought she saw in the video. 

"Yeah...?" Jon asked curiously. 

"Wait - stop." Sansa said as Jon quickly stops the video. 

"Uh-huh." Jon said as he plays the footage again and watches carefully for what the redhead could've seen in the video. 

"Right there." Sansa said as she points to a boat in the harbor. 

"That's our ticket outta here. C'mon." Sansa said as she stoop up from the pillar with Jon following her as she started to head in the direction of the harbor. 

"Our ticket outta here? Are you giving up?" Jon asked in disbelief considering how hellbent the treasure hunter was to come to this godforsaken island. 

"Maybe you hadn't noticed, but we're kind of outnumbered." Sansa said as she pointed towards the cliff's direction where the had to resort to driving off it to avoid certain death. 

"We're doing fine so far..." Jon was interrupted. 

"Jon, I don't need your bullet-riddled corpse on my conscience. Let's go." Sansa demanded. 

"Oh, please, you quit if you want to, but don't use me as an excuse." Jon said. 

"Fine. It's me, okay? I am quitting. Are you coming or not?" Sansa asked. 

"So that's it? You're just gonna forget about the treasure, and forget about Drake?" Jon asked. 

"Goddamn it, this is not worth dying over." Sansa snapped as she ran a frustrated hand over her face. 

"Okay. Okay. Listen, either way we have to head back to the harbor. Don't worry about it. We can argue about it later. It'll be great." Jon said. 

Jon walks towards the jet ski with Sansa following but stops when Sansa said, "Wait." 

Jon turns back to Sansa. 

"This time, I drive." Sansa said. 

"Okay." Jon agrees but gives her a glare for the jab at his driving. 

Sansa just winks at him but stops when he points towards a crate nestled against the partially collapsed wall. They open the crate to find ammo, weapons, water canister, iodine and food. There were 9mm, AK-47's, Grenade launchers, grenades, and MRE's. 

Sansa and Jon quickly load the ammo into the guns and the grenade launcher. Sansa puts the two 9mm's in her shoulder holster while putting the extra ammo cartridge in her cargo's. Jon straps the two AK-47's across his chest while clipping the grenades to his belt. He was planing to use the grenade launcher when they were on the jet ski just in case the run into any trouble. The devour the twenty MRE's in between them barely tasting the prepackaged food. They just needed the protein from the food to keep them going. They put some river water into the canister and purified it with the iodine. The drank their full before they refiled it to the brim before the redhead strapped it across her torso. 

After their meal, they get on the jet ski and made their way through the flooded city. 

"I don't get it. How does a whole colony just drop out of history?" Jon asked. 

Sansa reply was interrupted as they turned the corner and spotted guards patrolling on the balconies and rooftops. 

"Looks like we've got company! Use the grenade launcher!" Sansa said as she prepares to weave through the flooded buildings for cover. 

They spot the jet ski and start shooting. Jon starts aiming at the guards with the grenade launchers while Sansa ducks and weaves through the water taking cover behind low walls. 

Jon manages to hit all six guards with the grenade launcher as they moved onto the next part of the city. 

"Did you get hit?" Sansa asked concerned. 

"No, did you?" Jon asked. 

"No but nice shooting. Where did you learn that?" Sansa asked as she slowed down the jet ski wanting to take a break for just a second. 

"I did two tours in Afghanistan, before I retired to become a journalist." Jon said. 

"I'm sorry that you had to kill them. It's never easy." Sansa said softly. 

"It never is." Jon said. 

Sansa just looked at handsome journalist for a moment before saying, "We should move on." 

Jon nods in agreement as Sansa presses the gas handle on the jet ski. 

They speed down the river keeping an eye out for more patrols as they dodged collapsed walls and floating debris. 

What happened to this place?" Jon asked as he looked around at the flooded and overgrown buildings. 

"I don't know but whatever happened resulted in the whole city being completely flooded." Sansa said. 

They came across two more patrols as they traveled through the city and they quickly dispatched them without injury thanks in part to Jon's good aim and Sansa's driving. 

They continue through the city until they reach a ramp. 

"Hold on!" Sansa said as Jon clung to her slim waist for dear life. 

Sansa speeds over the ramp and they can see the harbor in the distance. 

"There it is!" Jon said. 

"Yeah, now we just gotta find a way in." Sansa said. 

"Y'know, I read a story once about a cursed Inca treasure... you don't suppose that - Jon said. 

Sansa scoffed, "Please don't tell me you believe in that stuff." 

"I'm just saying... something bad happened here. A whole colony doesn't just up and vanish." Jon said. 

Sansa laughs. 

"Well, how do you explain it?" Jon asked. 

"Disease, their crops dried out. There are a thousand reasonable explanation's that explains why the settlers left." Sansa said before spotting a stone dock to park the jet ski. 

Sansa and Jon leave the jet ski by the dock and head up the steps in front of them. Sansa looks up at a cable running from the top of a building nearby. 

"Looks like that cable would get us up there." Jon said. 

"Let's go check it out." Sansa said. 

"I'll stay here, and keep an eye on our ride. See if you can figure a way to get us to that tower." Jon said. 

"Chicken." Sansa said. 

Jon mock glares at her for the jab before breaking out into a smile. 

Sansa laughs but her amusement dries up as soon as she spots a wall that withstood the test of time with several well placed handholds to get to the lever that was next to an iron gate. 

"Hey follow me on the jet ski. I think I found a way to get to the harbor." Sansa said. 

Sansa climbs the wall with the handholds and quickly make is to the lever. She pulls the lever and opens an iron gate leading to the next part of the city. Jon arrives on the jet ski and stops just below the platform that the redhead is standing on. 


	9. To the Tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa and Jon push through the groups of Eddy Raja's pirates in the drowned city, searching for a way into the Customs House, the harbor building where a motorboat has been moored.

"Down here!" Jon called to the redhead as he parks underneath the wooden platform before scooting to the back of the jet ski to let the redhead drive. 

Sansa climbs down the wooden platform, and drops down onto the jet ski. 

"You okay?" Jon asked. 

Sansa nodded, "I'm fine. I just want to get the hell off this bloody island." 

Sansa drives the jet ski through the gate. 

They are attacked by more three surprised guards who try to radio for reinforcements. But Jon dispatches them to quickly for them to call for help. They leave the dead mercenaries bobbing along in the water. 

Sansa promised herself that she would light a candle in remembrance for their departed souls, if she made it out alive that is anyway. 

Sansa continues through the drowned city until they reach another gate. Jon grabs the 9mm from the redhead's shoulder holster and shoots the boulders holding the gate shut. The gate opens with a whiny creek. Sansa quickly docks the jet ski and waits for Jon to get off the water vehicle before getting off the jet ski herself. 

Jon: You've gotta get to that tower! I'll meet you back at the customs house!

Jon speeds off on the jet ski. Sansa makes her way to the tower and pushes a lever against the wall. She starts climbing up the tower and reaches another lever. 

"Another one." Sansa groaned before pushing the lever but catches a whiff of herself. 

"Wow, I need a shower." Sansa said smelling the funky odor emitting from her body due to all the sweat that has accumulated on her body from running from guards, crashing in rivers, and trying to stay alive. 

"Ugh, after this I'm going to take a nice long bath." Sansa said before pushing the lever and climbing to the top of the tower. 

At the top of the tower, she slides across the zip line and drops down into the top floor of the customs house. She finds the staircase and walks downstairs to the first floor to be greeted by Jon's husky voice yelling from outside of the building. 

"Hey, Sansa! Let me in!" Jon said as he pounded on the double doors. 

She pulls out her gun from her shoulder holster and shoots the lock on the entrance door of the customs house. 

"Stand back!" Sansa warns and waits to hear Jon's confirmation that he is away from the doors. 

Sansa kicks the door open to see a smiling Jon waiting on the other side. 

"Welcome to my humble abode." Sansa joked. 

Jon laughs as he walks through the entrance, "Thank-you for having me." 

Sansa laughs before getting serious. 

"All right - let's find a way to the harbor, and hope the boat's still there." Sansa said. 


	10. The Customs House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa and Jon investigate the customs house building.

Sansa and Jon make their way through the customs house. They reach an old, abandoned library with overturn bookshelves that have obvious termite damage.

"Can I ask you a question?" Sansa asked as they started to search the shelves for any information regarding the treasure.

"Shoot." Jon said as he opened a drawer in the shelf and found a nest of scattering cockroaches going in all different directions as they tried to avoid detection. His face twisted in disgust before quickly backing away from the shelf.

"Why were you so disappointed when I told you that we wouldn't look for the treasure?" Sansa asked.

Jon sighed as he moved closer to stand next to the redhead as she went to a row of cabinets that were close to the floor. They looked through the cabinets but found nothing of real importance except for several scrolls detailing the building of Galleon ships. Jon turns to Sansa to answer her question.

"I need a big story to further my career and finding El Dorado will help with that. I know that we have to fight off the mercenaries but we've been doing well so far. But I do agree that its better if we get out of here before one of us or both of us die on this stupid island. The treasure isn't worth our lives." Jon said.

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry that your not going to get your story." Sansa said.

"Thank you, Sansa." Jon said.

"You're welcome, Jon." Sansa said.

They stared at each other for a moment before spotting a desk on the other side of the room.

They head to a 16th century desk that looks to be untouched from the termites and water damage. Sansa looks through the drawers and find's a book in the third drawer. The book has yellowed parchment that is old from age with cursive writing on it from the harbormaster.

"Wow... These must be all the old ship manifests." Sansa said amazed as she holds the dusty book in her hands looking at with fascination.

Jon takes out his video camera and starts filming Sansa as she looks at the book in amazement through a book.

"Still seem to be in good shape." Sansa said.

She blows some dust off of the cover and starts to flip the pages carefully before something on one of the old yellowed pages catches her attention.

"Hey, check this out - this looks right. The Esperanza. Sailed from Callao, Peru. Carrying 800 bars of gold, 1200 silver. Emeralds... Golden masks, ornaments." Sansa said.

"Whoa, reading 16th-century Spanish. Not just a grave robber after all, huh?" Jon asked.

Sansa laughed but was distracted by the supplies listed in the book.

"Right here. Gold statue, weight: 20 arrobas. That's over five hundred pounds. That's gotta be it." Sansa said excitedly.

She turns the page to see a picture of El Dorado on the next page.

El Dorado is a sarcophagus made out of pure gold with diamonds, rubies, sapphires, amethyst, and emeralds decorating the coffin in intricate patterns.

"Wow, there you are." Sansa breathed in amazement.

"That thing kinda gives me the creeps." Jon said as he felt a shiver go down his spine looking at the golden man.

He turns the page again but the rest of the book is empty.

"Huh. That's the last entry." Sansa muttered in disappointment before gathering the pages of the book and ripping them to store it in her notebook.

After putting the pages in her notebook, Sansa starts fiddling with a silver ring attached to a brown leather string around her neck.

"That somebody special?" Jon asked with a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"What?" Sansa asked mindlessly.

He nods to the ring around her neck.

"Oh, yeah, I guess you could say that." Sansa said.

"Oh, I didn't know that you were engaged." Jon said disappointed.

Sansa laughs.

"No it's not like that. This was ah... this was Torrhen Stark's ring. I, y'know, kind of inherited it." Sansa said as she fiddled with her ancestors ring.

Jon moved closer to the redhead to read the inscription on the outside of the ring.

'Sic parvis magna'? Jon asked curious about what the inscription meant.

"Greatness from small beginnings" - it was his motto. Check out the date." Sansa said as she tilts the ring so Jon can look inside it ignoring the body heat that is radiating from the redhead.

"29th of January, 1596." Jon read looking down at Sansa to ask why that mattered.

"One day after he supposedly died." Sansa said.

"Wait, what are these numbers, right here?: Jon asked as he spots number's written on the inside of the ring across from the date.

"Coordinates. Right off the coast of Panama." Sansa smiled smugly.

"Oh, so that's how you found the coffin." Jon said in realization.

"Yeah, that's right. See, my ancestor left this as a clue to pinpoint the exact burial site." Sansa said.

"For someone clever enough to figure it out." Jon compliments.

Sansa laughs.

"Yeah, nice try. But we're still going for that boat." Sansa said.

She gets the picture of El Dorado from her notebook and holds it up to Jon's video camera.

"I'm afraid this is as close as we're getting to El Dorado." Sansa said as Jon just lets out a sigh knowing that he can't change the stubborn redhead's mind.

Sansa and Jon continue through the customs house before spotting in open balcony which overlooks the ocean.

"I don't see any boat, Sansa. Looks like we missed our chance." Jon said optimistically he really wanted to get the story of the century and what better way then finding El Dorado.

"No, there it is." Sansa said as she points to a shabby looking speedboat docked about three docks away from their current position.

Jon sighed his hope's dashed.

"On the other side of the harbor. C'mon." Sansa said as she starts to walk across the balcony but stops when Jon is about to speaks.

"Hey, you know what - why don't I just wait here, and you can uh, swing around and come back and pick me up." Jon said.

Sansa laughs.

"Okay, what are you up to?" Sansa asked sensing that the journalist had something up his sleeve.

"Nothing. I just wanna, y'know, stay here and get some more footage. I'll be safe." Jon said.

"All right - fine. But promise me you'll stay put so I can find you easier. " Sansa said.

"I promise, scouts honor." Jon said as he holds his hand up in mock boy scout salute.

Sansa was about to make her way across the balcony but stops when Jon says, "Be Careful, Sansa."

"I will." Sansa said.

Just as the redhead was about to turn around to head to the harbor she suddenly stops to say, "And you be careful as well Jon."

Jon smiles as he takes one of the AK-47's off his back and two ammo cartridge to hand them to the redhead.

"Here you go." Jon said as the treasure hunter takes the gun and straps it across her back.

"Thank you Jon." Sansa said before surprising herself and the reporter by kissing him on the cheek and walking away completely missing the dazed look that took over the brunette's face as he stared at the embarrassed redhead's retreating back.

Jon shaked off his daze before focusing on the task at hand as he picks up his camera to start filming something that captured his attention.

Meanwhile, Sansa was climbing a balcony railing as she focuses on not falling down onto the sharp rocks below.

Sansa came to a padlocked double doors and took out her 9mm to shoot the lock. It came off the chain with a loud clang before falling to the stone floor. Sansa grabbed a hold of the chain which was wrapped around the door handles before untangling it to throw it down onto the balcony.

Sansa opened the door and saw that there was wide gape between the two balconies. The redhead back up to take a running start before running across the stone floor and pushing herself off the edge of the platform once she got close enough to the other balcony. Sansa landed on the other balcony with barely a scratch.

'That was easier then I thought it would be.' Sansa thought with a grin.

But unfortunately the redhead spoke to soon because she heard and felt the balcony starting to crumble.

"SHIT!" Sansa shouted as she started to slide along the crumbling balcony as it titled to the down towards the rocks and barely managed to jump to another ledge. 

Sansa sighed in relief as she pulled herself up onto the balcony. 

But quickly ducked down when spotted two mercenaries through the window who were patrolling the inside balcony. 

Sansa quickly got out her gun from her holster and shot the unsuspecting mercenaries who went down like a sack of potatoes. 

Sansa sighed in relief hoping that no one heard that before looking towards her exit which is blocked by double doors made out of iron and are padlocked. 

Sansa sighed in annoyance before aiming her gun at the lock and shooting it off which sends it down to the water below. She looks at the doors in amazement when they start to fall off their hinges and into the water below. Now that the doors are gone, the redhead can see an empty balcony and another lever that looks like its connected to an iron gate. 

"Huh." Sansa said before shaking her head and jumping towards the other ledge. 

Sansa lands on the ledge before jumping to a fully intact balcony which once the redhead catches her breath can see that it's about eight feet away from the doorless balcony. 

"Oh, the goddess of luck must really hate me." Sansa said with a groan before getting in a running position before streaking across the balcony and jumping as soon as her foot leaves solid ground. 

The redhead flies through the air and manages to grasp onto the ledge with one hand as she grits her teeth in pain as her skin finally rips and bleeds from the rough treatment that they have endured for the past twelve hours. 

Sansa pulls herself up onto the ledge and just lays there for a moment in relief. 

The redhead sits up before tending to her injured left hand. She rips her left shirt sleeve off with her right hand before ripping it into two more pieces. Sansa pours water into her wounds and grits her teeth as a groan escapes her. She breathes through the pain before tying up her wounds in shoddy bandage. Not her best work but it will do for now. 

"I really hate this fucking island." Sansa said before standing up and drinking some water from her canister. 

She cracks her neck before going to stand by the lever which controls the gate. 

Before she goes to move the lever, the redhead checks her ammo in both of her guns and the AK-47. 

She sighs in relief at the fact that she has a full cartridge in all of her guns as well as some extra ammo in her cargo pants. 

Sansa pulled the lever which allowed the gate to lift up and the redhead cautiously made her way through the entrance as she pulled her gun out of her holster.


	11. Trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa finds out an old friend is alive.

Sansa enters the building which is on the other side of the customs house. She looks up through a large hole in the ceiling and sees a helicopter fly past. 

"Who's this, now? Wait, that's not one of Eddy's." Sansa said as she squinted at the helicopter trying to get a better look at it. Dusk was quickly settling in on in the island. She checked her watch which said it was about 5:55 PM. 

As Sansa enters the room, she is ambushed by a large group of armed guards. 

She battles her way through the room and makes his way down to the bottom level of the building where he reaches the boat in the harbor. As she walks towards the boat, she sees several guards appear nearby. The redhead quickly crouches down behind a low wall. 

"Get this all on the boat now!" the head mercenaries orders four other guards who are hauling supplies onto the rickety boat. 

The guards get on the boat, carrying crates. Jon sneaks up behind Sansa, startling the redhead. 

"Hey." Jon whispered as he and the redhead observe the group of guards. 

"How did you get here?" Sansa asked the reporter pissed off that she had to take the hard way went it looked like the brunette didn't have a curly hair out of place. 

Jon puts the video camera in between them as they both keep a wary eye on the guards. 

You really need to see this." Jon insisted. 

"Now is really not the best time." Sansa said. 

Sansa starts to stand up, but Jon pulls her back to the ground. 

They make sure that the guards didn't hear anything before resuming their conversation. 

"No - Sansa.." Jon was interrupted by the redhead who glared at him in irritation. 

"What are you doing?!" Sansa whisper yells at the brunette. 

"You really need to watch this. Just -" Jon said. 

Jon pulls the redhead back again and shoves the camera into her lap. 

"What?" Sansa asked irritable their means of escape was within their grasp and the redhead just wanted to get the hell out of dodge. 

Sansa watches the footage on Jon's video camera. Navarro is waiting in a helicopter. Gabriel walks towards the helicopter with a man in a green shirt walking alongside him. 

"Aaand... Hello." Jon said as he slowed down the speed of the camera to allow Sansa to see the next part. 

Navarro holds his hand out to help the man in the green shirt into the helicopter. The man turns his head round.

Sansa gasped when she saw the man's face. 

It's Royce. 

"He's alive." Jon said as he watched the emotion's flicker onto the redheads face: guilt, love, happiness, suspicion and anger. 

"Huh." Sansa said in stunned disbelief as she stared at the man who was like a father to her. 

"I don't know, Sansa. I mean, how much do you trust this guy? It's not exactly like they're holding him at gunpoint." Jon said. 

"I know. Yeah, it seems weird." Sansa said. 

She hands the video camera back to Jon, and peers around the low wall. The boat sails away from the harbor. Sansa stands up and takes the map out of her leather pouch. 

"But no. Royce's a lot of things, but he's not a back-stabber." Sansa said firmly. 

She unfolds the map and places it on the a nearby crate which the boat crew didn't collect. 

Sansa wondered if they were getting the hell out of dodge. 

Which way were they headed?" Sansa asked. 

Jon points to the top section of the map. 

"Uh... North-ish. Yeah, towards the mountains." Jon said. 

"Okay, it's gotta be the monastery. Let's go." Sansa said as Jon nodded as they walked started to head in that direction. 

She puts the map back into her leather pouch that was on her waist. 

"What if it turns out he's working with them?" Jon had to ask as he watched the redhead's face fall into a hurt expression at the thought. 

"We either rescue him or we beat the crap out of him. Hell, I might just beat the crap out of him anyway." Sansa said. 

She didn't really want to think about the fact that a man who is like her father betrayed her over treasure. 

Sansa and Jon continue through the customs house until they reach a bridge. 

They start crossing the bridge. 

"How does something like this happen?" Jon asked the historian curiously. 

"See those scorch marks?" Sansa asked as she pointed in their direction. 

"Uh-huh." Jon said. 

Somebody packed this place with enough gunpowder to blow it wide open." Sansa said as she gestured to the flooded city that surrounds them. 

The bridge starts creaking as soon as the couple start to walk across the middle. Jon was looking though his camera and wasn't paying attention to the ominous creaking coming from the boards. 

"Whoa - watch where you step. Some of these boards are really falling apart-" Sansa was interrupted. 

A few of the boards on the bridge falls away where Jon was standing and he falls through. Sansa quickly spins round and grabs hold of Jon's hand. 

"Jon, I can't hold on! Give me your other hand! You've got to let the camera go." Sansa said. 

"Damn it!" Jon said letting go of the video camera which falls down into the water below. 

He gives Sansa his other hand and she helps him climb back up onto the bridge. 

"Oh, shit." Jon said as he looked down at the 300 foot drop to the rive below. He could have died. 

"It's okay." Sansa reassured with a smile. 

"Thank-you for saving my life, Sansa." Jon said. 

"Hey it's what we do." Sansa said softly. 

Jon smiled at the redhead. 

"Now come on, I don't want to stay on this bridge any longer." Sansa said. 

Jon nodded. 

The couple cautiously made their way over the bridge as they tried to space out their weight as to not fall through the boards again. 

Sansa and Jon make their way to the other side as they walk to the dock of the customs house keeping a wary eye out for any other people. Pretty soon they make it to their jet ski which was parked at the dock and head up river to find Royce. 


	12. Heading Upriver

"This river ought to take us right up to the monastery." Sansa said 

Jon nodded. 

The couple gets onto the jet ski and started to head upriver. 

Luckily, they don't encounter anymore guards once they head upriver but the current is really strong. 

Sansa basically had to fight the current to continue onto their path. 

They continue upriver until they reach the monastery. 

They dock the jet ski and get off. 

"You ready for this?" Sansa asked. 

Jon cocks his AK-47 in response. 

Sansa smiled before pulling out her 9mm and taking the safety off. 

The couple walk towards the monastery keeping a way out of for any patrols. 


	13. Sanctuary?

Sansa and Jon make their way towards the monastery. They reach some stone steps. Sansa and Jon walk slowly up the steps, with their weapons pointed down and their eyes alert for any mercenaries. 

Sansa and Jon continued up the stairs into a dense gathering of trees and plants as they tried to step carefully and avoid setting off any bobby traps. 

Sansa and Jon come across a guard who has been impaled on several spikes that was a part of a booby trap. His wounds were filled with flies and maggots as they feasted on his corpse. It looked like something was eating the upper portion of his torso judging from the wounds that haven't been inflected by the bobby trap. It looked like he was a jungle cats chew toy. The redhead wrinkled up her nose in disgust at the sight but said a small prayer for the man who died in a gruesome way. Jon who had experienced war and the countless of bodies that were a resulting casualty of it only responded by breathing through his nose and saying a small prayer for the deceased mercenary.

"That's disgusting! I wish I had my camera, wow that sounds insensitive. So, what? The Spanish booby-trapped the island to protect their gold?" Jon said. 

"This wasn't made by the Spanish. Take a closer look at the spikes." Sansa gestured towards the bobby trap. 

Jon looks closely at the spikes. 

You have got to be kidding me." Jon said as he ran a stressed hand through his hair messing up his curls. Annoyed at his hair, he pulled off hair tie from his wrist and 

"This is from our plane." Sansa said. 

The pair shared looks of disbelief at the fact that this was actually happening. 

"Wait, that doesn't make any sense, though. Why would someone set traps like this when their own men are crawling all over the island?" Jon asked. 

"They wouldn't." Sansa said. 

Sansa kneels down and looks at a claw-like footprint in the mud. "Something's been here since the trap was sprung. " Sansa said. 

"Something? Wait, do you think that-" Jon was interrupted by the redhead. 

"Shh sh sh! D'you hear that?" Sansa asked. 

"Hear what?" Jon asked. 

"Nothing... absolutely nothing." Sansa said as Jon realized the redhead was right and he couldn't hear any sounds of the animals in the forest. 

Only an eerie silence answered them. 

Sansa takes out a gun and looks around at the surrounding forest keeping an eye out for any sudden movements. 

"We're being watched." Sansa said. 

"Watched?" Jon asked as he brought up his gun as well, now feeling the sensation of being watched as well. He felt a shiver of unease travel down his spine at the thought. He wanted to get the redhead as far as away this island as he can. 

"Yeah, you know what - it's probably nothing. Um... Let's just get out of here before we run into whatever's been chewing on this guy." Sansa said. 

Sansa and Jon start to walk away. 

"Okay." Jon nodded. 

Sansa and Jon continue making their way to the monastery. They are attacked by several mercenaries along the way. 

"Keep your head down! These guys have laser sights!" Sansa shouted as she took out the sniper on the right while Jon took the one out on the left. 

They countinue on their way to the monastery. 

"Roman and Navarro can't be far off, if they've left their attack dogs at the gate." Jon said. 

Sansa nodded in agreement as they reach the monastery. 

They spot two mercenaries patrolling by the entrance below them and hide behind a wall. One of the mercenaries is talking to Gabriel through the walkie-talkie. 

"Go ahead." the mercenary said. 

"I want the library secure. Don't let them get to Royce." Gabriel ordered. 

"Yes sir. They've got the old man working on the east side of the complex. I don't even know why they brought him along. That son-of-a-bitch can't be trusted." the mercenary said. 

Sansa and Jon swiftly take out the two patrolling mercenaries and enter the monastery. 

"I've got a bad feeling about this place." Jon said. 

"I know, me too. Let's just find Royce and get the hell out of here." Sansa said. 

Sansa and Jon are then ambushed by several more mercenaries. Sansa and Jon take out the mercenaries. Sansa makes her way through the monastery and drops down into the next area, separated from Jon. He shoots a pile of barrels stacked against a wall. The explosion destroys the wall. 

"Nice job!" Jon said. 

Sansa and Jon reach a door with a lever next to it. Sansa starts turning the lever, and the door rises up but falls again. 

"Here, I'll hold the gate while you pull the lever." Jon said. 

Sansa turns the lever and holds the door open. Jon stands under the gate. 

"You ready?" Sansa asked. 

"Okay, let it go... gently!" Jon said as the redhead does just that carefully lowering the heavy gate into the awaiting man's arms. 

Jon holds the door open as Sansa runs past. He lets go of the door and rolls away as the door slams down. 

"Thanks." Sansa nodded at Jon who nodded his head in a 'You're Welcome' gesture. Sansa took off her water canister and handing it to the reporter who took it gratefully before chugging down two large gulps. 

"We'll need to get some more water after we find Royce." Jon said. 

Sansa nodded and offered her hand to him as he got off the cobbled street. 

Before they knew it, they arrived at the library. Sansa looks up at it as they duck behind a low wall. 

"Well, we're not gonna waltz right in the front door. Let's find another way in, scope things out." Jon said as the redhead nodded in agreement. 

Sansa and Jon make their way round to the side of the library and enter the building through a hole in the wall. Sansa stops Jon when she hears Royce's voice. 

"She worked in this little bar in the Phillipines... Oh man, she had a smile that'd melt your heart." Yohn Royce said with a smile. 

Sansa rolled her eyes at her mentor but couldn't stop the smile of relief from taking over her face as she and Jon crouch down and look into the bottom level of the library. 

"But oh, I swear to God, she'd just as soon kill you as kiss you, if she caught you steppin' out." Royce said. 

Royce is standing next to a table below. One mercenary is sitting in a chair, and a second mercenary is standing beside the table. 

"Just a wee bit of a thing. She couldn't of been much more than four- eleven. They called her "the spinner" because she -" Royce was interrupted and the redhead tensed at the thought of her mentor being in danger. Jon put a steadying hand onto her shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile. 

"Will you shut up, old man? You told us that one a dozen times already." the mercenary who was sitting down groaned in irritation as he cleaned his nails with his kabar knife. 

"Oh yeah, right. 'Course I did. Memory's not what it used to be." Royce said with a false smile. 

"What the hell's taking you so long, anyway?" the mercenary who was standing up asked. 

"Well, maybe you hadn't noticed, but most of these books are half-rotten. And written in Spanish." 

"Yeah well, hurry it up. The boss is waiting on you." the mercenary said. 

The second mercenary spots Sansa and Jon on the balcony above. 

"Hey! Up there!!" the mercenary said as he pointed out the two people spying on them from the upper balcony. 

"Ah, crap!" Sansa groaned in exasperation. 

'Who the hell did I piss off in my past life?' Sansa thought. 

Jon sighed in agreement before taking out the mercenary who was struggling to get out of his chair. 

Sansa gave him a grateful smile before shooting the one who spotted them in the head. 

Sansa and Jon take out the remaining mercenaries that attack them and approach Royce, who is hiding behind the table. 

"Ah, man. It's about time you showed up." Royce said as he comes out of his hiding spot. 

"Well, you're looking awfully good for a corpse." Sansa said. 

"So you brought the guy after all, huh?" Royce asked as he nodded towards Jon who was giving them some space so that the pair could work out things between them. 

"'The guy?'" Jon asked as he looked at the redhead. 

"Hey, if it wasn't for him you wouldn't be getting rescued right now." Sansa said. 

"If this is a rescue." Jon said. 

Royce shot him a glare for his snarky remark. 

"What the hell does that mean?" Royce asked. 

"You gotta admit Royce, this all looks a little shady." Sansa said. 

"Yeah." Jon said. 

"I mean you tipping those guys off." Sansa said not wanting to believe it herself but needing to list out the evidence which has gathered against her oldest friend. 

"And miraculously showing up alive." Jon added. 

"Now wait a goddamn minute. Roman had a contract out on me. I needed to buy some time. All right, stupid mistake. I didn't realize they'd try and track us." Royce said. 

"Royce, we would have been headed home with the treasure by now if you had just for once kept your mouth shut." Sansa said frustrated with the fact that her mentor could have actually died for something as stupid as treasure. 

"And you might've thought of checking for a pulse before running off and leaving me for dead. Look, none of that matters now." Royce said. 

Sansa gave him a sheepish grin but knew that her mentor wasn't mad at her for getting the hell out of doge. Royce told her if one of them goes down on a job from a rival competitor then they should run like hell to escape before they end up dead as well. 

"All right, so how is it you're standing here breathing and all, huh?" Jon asked. 

Royce chuckles. 

"You are not gonna believe this." Royce said. 

He picks up Torrhen Stark's journal from the desk and shows Sansa a bullet-hole in the middle of it. 

"No way... Ol' Torrhen took a bullet for you?" Sansa asked as they all observed the bullet hole in the thick leather pocket book. 

"Yeah." Royce said. 

Sansa: I thought this kinda thing only happened in the movies." Sansa said stunned and grateful that her mentor had the pocket book in his shirt over his heart.

She hands the diary to Jon who examines the bullet imprint with curiosity. 

"Yeah, well, it still hurt like a son of a bitch, I'll tell you that." Royce said remembering the pain from the bullet as well as the bruise that formed over his heart. 

Jon laughs. 

"I bet." Sansa smiled. 

"Anyway, once they realized I wasn't dead, I convinced Roman that they'd never find the treasure without me. So I've been trying to mislead them ever since, waiting for you to show up." Royce said. 

"Well, where are they now?" Jon asked. 

"Well, they're chasing a little red herring I sent 'em on, on the other side of the monastery, to get rid of 'em." Royce said. 

Royce opens the diary to a particular page. 

"Look, Drake had it all figured out. See that's the symbol the Spanish used to mark their secret vaults. The treasure is hidden right here in this monastery. Find the symbol.." Royce said. 

...and we find the vault." the redhead and her mentor said in unison. 

"We have everything we need right here. All the clues to take us right to the treasure. We can do this, kid." Royce said. 

Jon steps in between Sansa and Royce and puts an arm around them. 

"All right, you aren't gonna get all chummy and leave me behind again, are you?" Jon asked. 

"We're all in this together now." Sansa said firmly. 

Royce nods at his daughter's words before looking at Jon and silently communicating with him that he won't hear any issues from him regarding their arrangement.

Sansa and Royce look at the journal. 

"There's more to this room than meets the eye, I'm sure of it." Royce said. 

Sansa looks up at four statues sitting on the top of four bookcases in the middle of the library. 

"Hm... something about these statues.." Sansa said as she pulled out her journal and looked through her ancestors notes until she found the particular order that the statues had to go in. 

Sansa rotates the statues so they are facing the direction specified in the diary. A secret wall opens up, revealing a staircase. 

"Bingo!" Sansa said. 

"Whoa." Jon said as he and Royce stared down at the stairs in shock. 

The three of them head down the stairs into another library with wall to wall bookshelves. 

"Oh - another library?" Royce asked. 

"Huh. What now?" Jon asked feeling like their walking into puzzle after puzzle. 

"Y'know, this looks familiar." Sansa said as she stared at the statue on the wall with recognition. 

She opens her ancestors diary and sees a page with a picture of a torch on it. 

"The inverted torch leads to the land of the dead." Sansa said in realization before walking too the torch on the right to test out her theory. 

Sansa turns the two torches on either side of the statues and the statue slides down into the ground revealing stairs leading down into a creepy catacomb. 

Royce shines his flashlight down the stairs. 

"Well, this looks promising and creepy. Here, let me see that flashlight, please." Sansa said. 

"Yeah." Royce said as passes her the flashlight. 

Sansa takes the flashlight from Royce and shines it down the stairs. 

"Okay, you two sit tight. I'm gonna check things out." Sansa said. 

Whoa, whoa, wait. No, you're not going out there alone." Jon said. 

"Yeah, Roman's men are swarming all over this place." Royce said. 

"Yeah, and one person'll make a lot less noise than three." Sansa said logically. 

Both men look unhappy with this arrangement not wanting the redhead to go down there and face who knows what. 

"C'mon, I'll be fine. And you guys will be safe here. They don't even know about this room." Sansa said. 

"Okay, take this with you." Royce hands Sansa a walkie-talkie. 

"Leave it on channel 13 - they don't use that one. And keep us posted." Royce said as she turned the dial to the specified channel before clipping it to her belt. 

"All right, you got it. Close this thing back up." Sansa said. 

"Yeah." Royce nodded his head as he started to walk towards one of the torches which opened the secret passage. 

Sansa starts to enter the catacombs but is stopped by Jon. 

"Sansa, be careful." Jon said. 

Sansa smiled at him touched by his concern. 

"C'mon, I always am." Sansa said.

She turns around and hits her head on the upper part of the entrance archway. 

"Ow! I did not see that." Sansa said as she grabbed onto her head and grimaced at the sudden pain that shot through it. 

Jon and Royce gently grabbed the redhead to turn her around and check for any signs of a concussion. 

"Sansa, I should go with you." Jon said not wanting to leave the redhead alone just in case she fainted while exploring the catacombs. 

"No, you guys need to stay here and stick together. I'll move faster on my own." Sansa said firmly not wanting either of her guys to be alone right now. 

"I'm going to have to agree with the kid, Sansa. I can take care of myself and I want someone to watch your six." Royce said. 

Sansa sighed as she observed the stubborn expressions on both men's face and sighed in annoyance. 

"Okay, but Royce please be careful. I thought I lost you once and I don't want to lose you again." Sansa said as she hugged her mentor who returned her hug with a gentle smile on his face. 

"Kid, I'm to stubborn to die. Just be careful down there you here me?" Royce asked sternly. 

"Of course." Sansa said seriously before letting go of her father figure and walking towards Jon who was patiently waiting for her by the hidden entrance. 

"Ready?" Jon asked. 

"Ready." Sansa said in conformation. 

The redhead turned around one last time to wave at Royce before she and Jon walked into the passage and the door closes behind them. 


	14. On the Trail of the Treasure

Sansa and Jon make their down the stairs of the catacombs. They stick close together and try not to talk not wanting their voices to echo along the creepy tunnels and alert the mercenaries. They take a right at the end of the room and come to a dead end. They share a look of annoyance before spotting an opening at the very top of the wall with the redheads flashlight. Jon and Sansa then climb up the wall. They pull themselves up one at time into the gap and carefully exit into an underground canyon which houses scattered rock formations in pattern that Sansa could see would be good for jumping. 

"I am really starting to hate this island." Jon said as he rubbed his face in irritation. 

"Me too." Sansa said as she took a sip from her canister and handed it to Jon who took a small sip as well wanting to conserve as much water as possible. They water was still halfway but they really needed to find a new water source before they ran out. 

They resume their trek across the chasm, jumping across from one rock to another and carefully maneuvering along the edges of the cliffs. They finally reach the end of the tunnel and stop when they hear voice coming from the grate up above. 

Sansa and Jon listened to the conversation of the Navarro, Eddy and Gabriel. Eddy was warning them that this island was cursed and something was attacking his men. Basically Eddy was fired from their service, Gabriel was a douche and was going to kill Royce after he found the treasure for them and Navarro was creepy. Something about his voice rubbed the redhead the wrong way. 

Before they knew it, they conversation was over. The couple continued on through the passageway but stopped when they heard voices coming from the passageway in front of them. 

They share a silent nod of understanding before silently cocking their guns and ducking behind the doorway for cover as they observe the mercenaries in the next room. 

The are four guys, one with a Desert-5, one with a SAS-12, one with a M4 and one with a 92FS-9mm. Jon also spots a M4 reload propped up on the boxes. Sansa nods to Jon who signals towards the nearest pillar. She nods her head and quietly moves behind it to get a better view of the men. They silently communicate that they'll each pick off the two men nearest two them. On the count of three, Sansa picks off the guy with the M4 and the other guy with the 9mm while Jon picks off the guy with the desert-5 and the other guy with the SAS-12. 

They went down quickly and quietly. Jon spotted a crank in the back of the room which connected to the gate on the stairs. He quickly went to the crank and opened the gate. While Jon was opening the gate, the redhead was collecting the guns and ammo from the bodies. 

Sansa handed Jon the desert-5, and the SAS-12 along with the extra ammo. She also spotted some more grenades on some belts of the mercenaries and collected those as well. 'God, I'm going to hell for this.' Sansa thought with a grimace as she checked to make sure the grenades were secure on her belt before pulling out her pistol from her holster. 

The redhead checked the ammo in her 9mm and saw that she had a few rounds left along with an extra two ammo cartridge. She put the desert-5 into the back band of her cargo's after making sure the safety was on. The redhead put the M4 rifle onto her back as she looked up and saw Jon was done outfitting himself as well.

They nodded at each other and cautiously went up the stairs with their pistol's out. They warily popped their heads out of the stairwell and saw five men patrolling the rotted pews of an old church. 

Sansa and Jon quickly duck behind the closet pews near the entrance. After observing their movements, they saw that they had the usual armament, some pistols and some M4's, while there are two guys with Desert-5s in the back. Between the two of them, they quickly dispatched the patrolmen before walking through the church to the front altar. 

Sansa and Jon didn't spot an exit but they did see two bells on either side of the altar. The redhead titled her head in thought before pulling out the journal and flipping to a page she had seen before which depicted two bells near each other. 

"Sansa, what are you doing?" Jon asked. 

"There is something about these bells." Sansa said before she showed the brunette the page that she just read to herself. 

Jon looked at the page depicting two identical bells and read, "Two bells resound in perfect harmony." 

"We have to ring the bells at the same time to get the passage to open." Sansa said. 

Jon nodded before they each went to their bells and at the count of three fired at the same time allowing the secret exit to open which was near the west side of the bell which was the bell that Jon hit with his gun. 

Jon climb down the ladder first with Sansa following after him. They drop down to the ground into the catacombs and pull out their AK-47 and M4 respectively as they keep an eye out for any more guards. 

They easily dispatch the guards that they encounter as they walk through the maze of passageways collecting ammo along the way from the mercenaries. 

They come to an archway, and take a right until the reach stairs which go upwards. The go up the stairs and continue going straight until they find a crank which is attached to a wooden door. Jon turns it and they walk out the door into the darkening jungle. 

Sansa and Jon look for an exit in the dead end cemetery. The redhead find's a couple of ledges and vines to climb to get them out of this mess. They manage to get to a high tower and drop down cautiously onto the ground using the interior ledges of the tower. 

After fighting off several mercenaries, Sansa and Jon continue through the monastery until Royce contacts them on the walkie-talkie. 

"Sansa, you read me?" Royce asked. 

"Yeah. Royce, we're just going in circles, here." Sansa said frustrated as she shared a look with Jon and they rested against a wall. The redhead wiped the sweat off of her forehead and grimaced in disgust. She really wanted to take a shower. 

"Well, I have been reading some of the books down here and it looks like there's some kind of secret gallery at the top of the church. Can you get there?" Royce asked through the talkie waiting anxiously for his daughter to respond. 

"Think so. Yeah." Sansa said as looked at Jon who nodded his head the he could do this. 

"All right, give me a call if you find anything." Royce said. 

"Will do." Sansa said before she clipped the talkie back to her belt and Jon helped her to her feet so that they could make their way back to the church. They makes their way back to the church, luckily not running into anymore patrols. They enter the top part of the church. Sansa spots the secret symbol on a stained-glass window at the back of the church. 

She opens the journal and spots the same symbol Royce showed to them earlier. 

"That's gotta be it.' Sansa said as she pointed it out to Jon. 

"All right then let's do this." Jon said. 

Sansa and Jon make their way across to the back of the church and pulls down on two levers on either side of the church. The stained-glass window opens, revealing a secret area. They enter the secret area and approaches another stained glass window with the same symbol on it. 

"Well, hello there." Sansa and Jon traded excited smiles but they slowly faded as they opened the window and saw what was waiting for them out there. 

Sansa opens the window and spots the symbol on the roof of the mausoleum in the cemetery below. Navarro and Gabriel along with their mercenaries are scattered along the graveyard. 

"You gotta be kidding me." Jon groaned in frustration as the redhead glares at the men in front of the entrance in annoyance. 

Sansa pulls out the walkie-talkie and speaks into it while pressing the receiver button. 

"Hey, Royce." Sansa said. 

Jon was surveying the men down in the cemetery and counted about twelve including the bosses who were standing near the entrance of the mausoleum with the secret emblem. 

"I'm here." Royce voice cackled over the walkie. 

"Remember Roman and Navarro, and that "red herring" you sent them on, to get them out of the way?" Sansa asked. 

"Yeah?" Royce voice cackled hesitantly over the walkie. 

"Well, they're sitting right on top of the treasure vault." Sansa said. 

"Oh, of all the goddamn luck." Royce grumbled through the walkie. Jon and Sansa couldn't help themselves and shared amused looks at their companions grumbles. 

"Look, I'm gonna need a diversion to get them out of there." Sansa said thinking that it wouldn't be possible for both her and Jon to get past all of those guards unseen. They were just to outnumbered. 

"You got it, kid. One diversion, coming right up." Royce said. 

"And Royce?" Sansa asked. 

"Yeah?" Royce asked concerned for the redhead. 

"Once they're gone, meet me in the mausoleum. But come through the catacombs - it's safer that way." Sansa advises. 

"Gotcha." Royce said. 

"Now we've just gotta get past all these goons without getting noticed. 

Jon and Sansa start to climb the outer building down to the ground and ducked behind the wall as they saw the mercenaries start to mobilize. They watch as Gabriel and Navarro run out of the mausoleum moments later. 

"Royce has escaped! Spread out - find him! Stark is still out there as well find both of them!" Navarro shouted. 

Gabriel and Navarro along with two other mercenaries ran to their jeep to head to the library. Soon the rest of the mercenaries left the cemetery. Jon and Sansa waited a few minutes before walking out of their hiding spot and making their way through the cemetery. 

Luckily they didn't encounter any mercenary on their way to the mausoleum. They entered the mausoleums through the double doors and found Royce waiting for them. 

"Hey." Sansa said. 

"Hey." Jon said. 

Royce laughs. 

"I knew you could do it, kid! So what's next?" Royce asked. 

"I don't know, I'm figuring it out as I go. This is definitely the right place, though. Wait a second, it's something to do with these symbols." Sansa said. 

Around the room, there are symbols in the wall. Sansa opens the journal and stops on a page that shows the symbols on the wall. Sansa rotates the symbols so they are facing the right way as shown in the diary. The wall slides away to reveal another secret passageway. 

Sansa laughs with joy as her companions smile in excitement. 

"Looks like we're in business." Sansa smiles at her friends who smile back in excitement. 

Sansa foot brushes against several bones on the floor. She looks at it sadly before scooting around them not wanting to disturb their resting place. 

Sansa climbs into the archway of the wall. 

Jon follows after the redhead as she climbed down into the small room. 

Sansa shines a flashlight around looking for an exit. 

"Whaddya make of it?" Royce asked. 

"I dunno, could be a dead end." Sansa said. 

"Wait, it looks like their might be a passage this way." Jon trailed off as his foot steps on a pressure plate on the floor. 

The area starts to creak ominously. 

Jon turns around with a panicked, "Uh-oh." 

Royce start to climb through the archway of the wall but pauses when he hears the creaking sound coming from the room. 

"Oh shit." Sansa said as she looked around in panic worried about what the booby trap might be. 

"What the hell's that?" Royce asked freezing at the noise not wanting to accidentally trip another bobby trap like pretty boy did. 

"Royce! Get outta there!" Sansa shouted. 

"Huh?" Royce asked. 

"It's a trap!" Sansa shouted in realization as she quickly spun around towards her mentor who was frozen in the archway. 

Sansa pushes Royce back through the archway into the mausoleum, as the wall closes up, separating them. Sansa pulls the walkie-talkie off of her belt. 

"Are you okay? Royce?!" Sansa shouted with a tinged of panic in her voice. 

"Yeah, yeah, fine. Still in one piece. You knocked me on my ass, though." Royce joked hearing the panic in the redhead's voice and wanting to calm her down. "Yeah well, you better get back to the library. We're gonna have to find another way outta here." Sansa said. 

Jon nodded in agreement as they started to tread cautiously on the floor not wanting to trigger anymore booby traps. 


	15. The Treasure Vault

Sansa and Jon continue through the underground corridors until they reach a huge room with several criss-crossing pathways.

It was basically like a large labyrinth and the couple just looked at each other in shared frustration at the thought of having to navigate through all of that.  

 "What is this place?" Jon asked. 

 "A really elaborate way to hide the damn treasure." Sansa sighed frustrated as she looks at the maze that they just entered. The redhead sighs as she observes the pathway looking for any type of clue to help them figure out this maze.  

"Which way do we go?" Jon asked. 

Sansa looks down at a tile with a Roman numeral on it on the floor.

"Huh, wait a second." She unfolds the map and spots three Roman numerals on the map.

"There are Roman numerals on the corner of the map. This has got to mean something." Sansa said as she scrutinizes the map and loos at the tile. 

Sansa heads along a pathway with the same Roman numeral on the map. He jumps across a gap in the floor.

"I'll stay here and keep a lookout while you figure out how we're going to get across." Jon said. 

Sansa nodded but something caught her attention on the wall in the distance. It looked like it was crawling. Sansa just shook her head hoping that it was figment of her imagination and turned to the reporter who was looking at her curiously.

"It was nothing. I'll see you later." Sansa said to Jon who nodded his head at the redhead but kept a wary eye out for any surprise visitors. 

After everything that they've been through in the past twelve hours he wouldn't put it past the mercenaries to plan an ambush. 

The redhead starts to follow the path which are marked with the same Roman numerals as the map.

"Oh man, I'm completely lost." Sansa sighed. 

Sansa reaches a wheel mechanism.

"This has gotta be good for something." Sansa said as she pulls pulls the lever next to the wheel.

Several connecting wheels start moving.

"Something's happening!" Sansa shouts to the reporter. 

"Did you do that? Things just started moving down here!" Jon said. 

Sansa continues to follow the path. She contacts Royce on the walkie-talkie.

"Royce, you read me?" Sansa asked. 

Only static answers her.

"Damn. Nothing." Sansa sighed in frustration and worry that her mentor wasn't answering. 

Sansa continues following the path until she reaches a dead end. She walks onto a small platform on the edge of the path and looks down at Jon below.

She waves to him.

"Hey! I made it!" Sansa said. 

"Hey, be careful! That thing doesn't look very safe - SANSA!" Jon yelled as the redhead falls from the platform.

Jon feels his heart get caught in his throat as he watches the redhead's descent. 

She grabs onto several ledges as she falls onto a lower path.

"It's all right!" Sansa smiled at her friend and chuckled in relief that she didn't die. 

"I'm okay!" Sansa shouted. 

Jon sighs and yelled up to the redhead, "Be Careful!" 

"I'll try." Sansa quipped. 

Jon just gave her annoyed glare at the quip. 

Sansa jumps across a few platforms to a and carefully steps onto the lift.

"Whoa... Okay." Sansa said as before letting out a yelp as the lift drops. When the lift stops, she spots a barred-window up on the wall. The bars slide up into the wall. Sansa starts climbing up to the window.

Sansa climbs through the window and drops down onto the other side. 

Sansa climbs up to another path and steps onto another lift.

"What the.." Sansa was interrupted as she screamed in terror as the lift drops again. Sansa rolls out of the lift as it hits the ground.

A gate opens allowing Jon through into the next area.

A bridge to the right of Sansa drops down, startling him.

"Sansa are you okay?" Jon asked as he ran to the redhead having heard her screams echo around the chamber. 

"I'm fine. Nothing feels broken but I just want to get the hell out of here." Sansa said. 

Jon nodded in agreement. 

"Me too. This places is giving me the creeps." Jon said as they started to walk across a bridge and continue through the lower vault. 

An explosion above them stops them in their tracks. 

"What now?!" Jon asked. 

Sansa just shrugged in reply as they looked up to see Eddy appearing along with several of his pirates with him. They start to walk down the steps in front of them causing the couple to tense in preparation for a fight. 

"Hey, bule! Last man alive gets the gold! You lose."Eddy said with a smirk as the couple glares at him in defiance.

Eddy laughs at the pair before turning to his men.

"Kill them both." Eddy said as the couple quickly duck behind a low wooden wall as they felt bullet's impact their hiding spot.

"This just keeps getting better and better." Sansa said. 

Sansa and Jon take care of Eddy's goons and continue through the vault.

Jon spots a ladder above them.

"I think there's some kind of ladder mechanism up there." Jon said as he climbs up to the ladder mechanism and lowers a ladder down for the redhead.

Sansa and Jon continue through the vault.

"I hope this leads somewhere." Sansa said. 

They head up a spiraling ramp keeping a wary eye out for any other mercenaries as they hear voices echo through the chamber searching for them. 

"Let's try this way." Jon said.

Sansa smirks in amusement as she hears Eddy's frustrated voice ring out as he yells at his men to find them. 

Jon shots her an amused look before they head down several corridors before entering a circular room and finding a dead end.

Jon shines a flaming torch around.

They both sigh in annoyance at another dead end.

"This is getting repetitive." Jon said.

"Yes, yes it is." Sansa agreed as she spotted something in the far corner of the room.

 

The redhead walked closer to the corpse which was leaning against a pillar. She titled her head curiously as she looked at the skeleton's 16th century British uniform. Sansa tilts her head in curiosity as she walked over the to the body.

"Sansa?" Jon asked concerned. 

Sansa kneels down next to the corpse.

"It's Torrhen. He never found it. He just... died here." Sansa said sadly as she took off her necklace which housed her ancestors ring. 

"So much for 'greatness.' Wasted his life... for nothing." the redhead said not seeing the sympathetic look that the reporter was giving her.

She sets the ring down on the floor in front of her ancestor's corpse.

"Sansa, are you ready to get moving?" Jon asked.

"Yeah, more then ever." Sansa said as she stands up.

Unnoticed to the redhead,  Jon grabbed her necklace where it was resting near Torrhen Stark's corpse and put it his shirt pocket.


	16. The Heart of the Vault

"There's gotta be a way outta here." Jon said as they observed the crypt which was filled with grave markers and strangely enough scattered shotguns which decorated the floor of the chamber. Just looking at that gave Jon a bad feeling. 

Sansa spots something on the platform above them.

"It looks like there's some kind of machinery up there." Sansa said.

"Hey, there's a ladder. Here, I think I can reach it if you give me a boost." Jon said.

"All right, climb on." Sansa said as she clasped her hands together to give the journalist the boost he needed to reach the ladder. 

"Oh, you're heavier than you look. Can you reach it?" Sansa grunts as she feel

Jon jumps up and grabs hold of the ladder.

"GOT IT!" Jon shouted in triumph as he starts climbing up the ladder. 

"Looks like an old hoist or something! There's a rope - I'll try to lower it down to you!" Jon said. 

Sansa nods but remembers that Jon can't see her before shouting up at the journalist, "Awesome!" 

"Oh, I see a tunnel - we can get out this way!" Jon shouts down to the redhead. 

A rumbling noise shakes the room. Eddy and an armed guard slowly back into the  
room. Sansa quickly aims her gun at them.

"Hello, boys." Sansa quips. 

Eddy and the guard spin round, startled as they aim their shotguns at the redhead.

"Easy, Eddy. Easy." Sansa said as she observes the men's fear filled faces as their eyes look warily around the dark chamber. 

A growling noise is heard outside.

"What the hell's going on out there?" Sansa asked as she clicks the safety off on her gun and looks around the room with wary eyes wondering what the hell this island is going to spit out at them now. 

 _I really hate this fucking island._ Sansa thought as she loaded more ammo into her 9mm.

"Didn't you see them?!" Eddy asked.

Sansa shakes her head clueless about what the pirate was talking about. 

"Oh no... Oh God, no..." the guard babbles as he puts his head in his hand trying to calm down his breathing but he was on the verge of a panic attack. 

"We're trapped!" Eddy said hysterical as his eyes widely dart around looking for threats. 

"Eddy, what the hell is going on?" Sansa asked the pirate but he was to terrified to answer. 

"We're dead! We're all dead!" Eddy said as he ignores the redhead's question.

A creature appears behind the guard. Wrapping it's claws around the guard, it  
drags him down into a pit.

 _Huh didn't see that pit before._ Sansa first thought was very nonchalant compared to the fact that she was currently freaking out inside. 

"Aaaaaggh!!" the guard screamed in pain which were quickly cut off by vicious growls. 

"No!" Eddy said as he runs toward the pit which the monster and his prey have disappeared into. 

 

Eddy starts firing his gun into the dark crevice which triggers more creature to start crawling out of the crypts.

"Eddy, get back here." Sansa orders as she quickly shots the two creatures that were running towards her. They go down and the pirate quickly comes over to the redhead.

A third creature climbs out of the crypt with a feral growl.

"Oh crap." Sansa said as she observed the albino creatures which ran on all fours. The creatures had spindly limbs, which had claws devoid of hair, pitch black eyes and claws on their abnormally large hands.

Sansa and Eddy stand back-to-back in the middle of the room.

"Stark, if we don't make it out of here, I just want you to know - I hate your guts." Eddy said. 

"Yeah, likewise pal. Now let's do this." Sansa said.

Sansa and Eddy start shooting at the creatures.

"What the hell is going on down there?!" Jon shouts worriedly as he tries to push down the mechanism. 

"Just get that rope down here! Fast!" Sansa said as shots down another one of the creatures before 

"Damn! It's totally rusted - it won't move!" Jon said as he resorts to kicking the lever listening to the gunshots echoing in the lower chamber. 

"Jon?!" Sansa shouts

Jon: It's stuck!

Sansa and Eddy keep shooting at the creatures. Eddy angrily fires several  
shots at a creature standing near the edge of a pit.

Eddy: That's right, you ugly konyok!

The creature falls back into the pit. Eddy walks to the edge of the pit and  
looks down.

"Don't mess with Eddy Raja!

A claw reaches out and grabs hold of Eddy's shirt. Eddy struggles as the  
creature tries to pull Eddy into the pit. Sansa turns around at the pirates shout of panic and fear.  

"Eddy!" Sansa shouted in panic.

She looks around seeing the chamber was clear of the creatures for the moment and quickly runs over towards the pit to help the pirate. 

"Eddy! Hold on!" Sansa said. 

She grabs hold of Eddy's hand and tries to pull him up. She shoots one of the  
creatures in the face as it crawls out of the pit. Eddy screams as the second  
creature bites him in the neck and they both fall back into the pit.

"Sorry Eddy." Sansa said

The redhead backs away as she becomes outnumbered by the creatures crawling out of the pits.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me... Jon, hurry up!" Sansa shouts as her gun clicks dispassionately at her.

She groans in annoyance before rolling out of the way from a creatures claw and near a shotgun which the guard dropped when the creature grabbed him. 

She checks the ammo and sighs in relief when she sees that its filled. She spots some more ammo on the ground and puts into her belt. A creature jumps out at her and she shots it down before it can sink its claws into her skin. 

"Hold on, Sansa!" Jon shouted.

"Oh, take your time. I'm having a blast." Sansa quips sarcastically as she continues shooting at the creatures.

"I got it! It's moving!" Jon shouted in triumph as he flips the lever for the rope which is lowered into the middle of the room. 

"Grab the rope!" Jon shouted as he covered the redhead and picked off the creatures who were charging after the treasure hunter.

Sansa grabs the rope and starts climbing up.

"C'mon, Sansa." Jon said. 

Sansa reaches the top of the rope.

"I'll swing you over - hold on!" Jon said. 

Sansa joins the journalist on the upper level of the chamber as they quickly run through the tunnel that Jon found pursued by the creatures.

"What the fuck!" Jon shouted as he shots the creatures with his handgun. 

"Go!" Sansa said as she blindly shots at the creatures.

"This way!" Jon shouted as they make a left turn down the dark rocky tunnel.

"Go! Go! Run!" Sansa shouts as they continue to run down the tunnel. The redhead fires off several more shots at the creatures which were crawling on the roof of the tunnel and the floor. 

They reach the end of the tunnel. They run into a room and Sansa slams the  
door behind them, locking the creatures outside.

"What the hell were those things?! Are you okay?" Jon asked as he observed the dirty redhead for any scratches. 

"I don't know. I'm okay, just a few bruises and scratches. Are you okay?" Sansa asked in return. 

"Yeah. Sansa..." Jon said worriedly as they both looked at the metal door which separated them from the monsters. 

"Okay, I don't think they can get through this." Sansa said uncertain about the strength that those creatures posses. 

"Sansa." Jon said. 

"What?" Sansa questioned. 

"Where are we?" Jon asked.

Sansa and Jon look around the empty room.

"I'm not sure." Sansa shrugged helplessly.

They hear a loud noise outside as something bangs itself against the door.They slowly back away from the door.

"Go!" Jon ordered. 

They enter another room with a safe like metal door and quickly enter the room locking it behind them. 

Jon looks at something on the table in the middle of the room. Sansa runs over to a window and looks out.

"Whoa..." Jon said as he looks at the rusted U-boat below.

"Wow, this explains the U-boat in the Amazon." Sansa realized. 

" C'mere. Look at this." Jon said. 

Sansa walks over to the table and sees a photograph of El Dorado and a sketch  
of a building on the table.

"So they found it... They must've broken into the vault and cleared it out." Sansa theorized. 

"Yeah, but what's the monastery got to do with it?" Jon asked. 

"I don't know... It doesn't make any sense. If that's where the statue  
is now... Oh man, we were right on top of it." Sansa said as she snapped her fingers in realization. 

Jon walks over to an old rusted lift.

"I bet this'll take us to the surface." Jon said. 

Sansa presses a button on the wall. Nothing happens.

"Guess the Nazis didn't pay their electric bill." Sansa said. 

"Damn it!" Jon said in disappointment. 

Sansa starts looking at a map showing the layout of the building.

"You know, I bet if we can make it to the generator room, we could get the power turned back on. We just gotta find a way out of here first." Sansa said. 

Jon picks up a box on the table.

"Wait, what are you doing? What are you doing?!" Sansa questioned as she saw the journalist throw the box at the window, shattering the glass. 

"Found a way out." Jon smiled smugly at the redhead.

"Nice work." Sansa smiled impressed by the journalist quick thinking. 

"All right, let's go." Jon said. 

Jon starts to climb out of the window.

"Nope, this one's all you, cowboy." Sansa said. 

"Whaddya mean?" Jon asked. 

"Jon, you know I can't make that jump." Sansa said. 

"There is no way I'm leaving you here alone with those things." Jon said. 

"We don't have a choice. Just go turn the power on, come back and get me, and then we'll get the hell out of here. Okay? Just go." Sansa said. 

Jon starts climbing out of the window again and turns back to Sansa.

"Be careful, Jon." Sansa said as she gives the journalist some extra ammo and the shotgun which she got when she was attacked by the creatures.

"Thank you Sansa." Jon said softly as he accepted the shotgun and the ammo before strapping the gun onto his back and storing the ammo in his cargo's.

Jon gets ready to jump to the pipe which is across from the window. 

"Jon." Sansa said. 

Jon turns around at the sound of his name to face the redhead.

"Be careful." Sansa orders.

Jon smiles at the redhead.

"I will." Jon promises before turning around and jumping to the pipe while Sansa watches worriedly as she paces along the window keeping an eye on the journalist as he travels along the pipes. 

 


	17. The Bunker

Sansa was pacing along the window waiting for Jon to come back. She sighs as she tilts her head and grimaces as she hears the resounding crack. The redhead grabs her walkie-talkie from her belt and brings it up to her mouth.

"Royce, Come in." Sansa said. 

There is only static.

"Well, that is just great." Sansa said as she sits down onto the table keeping a wary eye out for any of the creatures and mercenaries. 

 

Jon continues climbing the pipes before climbing through an empty room. He walks through the building until he reaches an abandoned bunker with 

Jon continues through the bunker until he reaches a room that has been  
wrecked.

"What the hell happened here?" Jon asked. 

He continues into the next hallway, when several creatures appear from around  
the corner.

"Oh, shit!" Jon said. 

Jon continues through the hallway, shooting the creatures that attack him  
until he reaches a room with a large machine.

"This has got to be the generator room." Jon said. 

Jon turns a handle on a generator turbine and the power comes back on.

"Thank God." Jon breathed in relief at the thought of something finally going right on this island.

Only for him to groan in disappointment at the sound of furious growls and snarls as they fill the room.

"Well fuck." Jon said as he reloads his shotgun in preparation for the oncoming creatures. 


	18. Unwelcome Guests

The creatures start rushing towards Jon and he quickly aims and shots them before running away trying to avoid the claws of the creatures. 

Jon pulls another two levers in the room and the exit door opens. 

He runs for the exit door, pursued by the creatures.

He runs back out into the hallway, and slams the door behind him, locking the creatures in the generator room.

"This is turning out to be a really lousy day." Jon said. 

He continues through the hallway and spots a corpse lying in the corner.

"Oh man, those things must've got to them." Jon said as he grimaces at the smell and spots claw and bite marks on the poor bastard. 

He walks down another hallway which is filled with rats and spider-webs.

"How am I gonna get outta here?" Jon asked himself. 

The Journalist continues along the hallway and enters a dark, abandoned room. He walks further into the room. One the wall, a projector is playing a black and white film reel showing El Dorado. A soldier suddenly jumps up close, startling  
him.

The soldier is shackled to a wall, waving his arms about uncontrollably. Jon picks up an old black and white photograph on the table next to the projector. The photo shows a picture of El Dorado. Two soldiers are beside the statue.

Jon picks up a note on the table and reads it.

""My end is near... The devils hunt for me in the darkness. The gold of El Dorado bears a terrible curse; the Spaniards have unleashed hell, and become as demons."" Jon read.

Jon looks at the soldier waving his arms about on the video projector.

"My men have all been murdered, leaving the task to me alone. No ship will depart this island; I destroyed them all, and drowned the cursed city. A thing of such great evil must never leave these shores. In my final hour, I commend my soul to God. May He have mercy on this unholy place. Sir Torrhen Stark."" Jon read in disbelief as he realized what Sansa's ancestor was protecting the world from. He pockets the note in his cargo's wanting to show it to the treasure hunter knowing how much she valued her ancestor. 

Jon looks up at the video projector again.

"My God..." Jon breathed.

He turns the projector off. He hears a growling noise in the room and takes his  
gun out. The cursed Spaniards start crawling into the room.

"Oh no, not again!" Jon groaned.

Jon shoots the cursed Spaniards that crawl into the room. He continues into  
the next hallway and heads back to the room he was in with Jon. He walks over  
to the window and sees Gabriel, Navarro and several mercenaries in the room  
opposite with Jon.

Jon sees something which makes his heart beat against his chest.

Sansa is being held hostage.

"Oh, shit." Jon said. 

Gabriel turns on a microphone which is activated in the room that Jon is in.

"Can you hear me in there?" Gabriel asked. 

"Loud and clear, jackass." Jon said.

"Oh, no microphone on your end? What a shame." Gabriel mocks. 

Sansa breaks free from Navarro's grasp, and grabs hold of the microphone.

"Jon! Get outta there before -" Sansa was interrupted as Navarro grabbing her hair and pulls her back.

"Don't! Jon!" Sansa shouted desperately wanting the journalist to get to safety before the mercenaries kill him

Navarro hits Sansa in her stomach.

She falls winded to her knees and starts coughing.

"Leave her alone, you sons of -" Jon yelled in anger wishing that he could help the redhead.

"Navarro, if you can't maintain control over a small girl..." Gabriel trails off dangerously the threat in his words crystal clear.

"It won't happen again." Navarro said as he takes a gun out and cocks it.

"Trust me." the mercenary said as he pulls Sansa to her feet and puts her in a chockehold before putting his gun to her head.

Jon slams his fist into the glass frustrated that he can't help the redhead.

Gabriel speaks into the microphone again.

"I'm sorry for the interruption. I just wanted to uh, thank you for leading us to El Dorado." Gabriel said smugly as he held the map against the window for Jon to see.

Sansa and Jon both glare at him.

"Oh, I hope you don't mind if we borrow Miss Stark a little while longer. Just to discourage you and your partner from trying anything creative. So long, Jon. It's been fun." the treasure hunter said with a smug smile. 

Gabriel turns the microphone off and walks away. Navarro smiles at Jon, and roughly tosses Sansa to an awaiting guard who handcuffs her hands behind her back. 

"Yeah, keep smiling, asshole. I'll see you soon." Jon promised. 

Navarro and the mercenaries turn away and walk off with the trapped redhead. The journalist bangs on the window in frustration. He turns around and hears a mercenary outside the room.

"Oh, hell... that can't be good." Jon 

Jon continues through the building, picking up discarded guns to fight off the cursed Spaniards and mercenaries until he reaches a long ladder. He climbs up the ladder and exits the bunker.


	19. Race to the Rescue

Back outside, Jon hand lands on a walkie-talkie that the redhead gave him which will let him communicate with Yohn Royce. 

"Royce - are you there? Dammit - Royce, come in!" Jon shouts worried for the redhead who is in grave danger. 

"Jon? Where is Sansa?" Royce questioned concerned for his daughter. 

"She got captured by Gabriel." Jon said.

"SON OF A BITCH! Where are you?" Royce asked.

"Near the church." Jon said. 

"Good. I need your help. Bastards have me pinned down outside the church." Royce said. 

"Almost there." Jon said as he raced towards the church to help the pilot. 

He arrives and finds Royce pinned down by mercenaries.

"You cold-blooded sons of bitches!"Royce said as he killed a sniper who was on a broken down balcony across the church courtyard. 

Jon stole one of the mercenaries gun's which was leaning against a broken pillar and killing two of them to get to Royce. 

"Nice one, kid!" Royce said as Jon joins him and they both presses against the collapsed wall. 

Jon and Royce take out the mercenaries that attack them.

"We gotta stop 'em, Royce. They don't know what they're dealing with!" Jon said.

"What are you -?" Royce was interrupted. 

"I don't know how, but that statue destroyed the whole colony, and it killed the Germans too." Jon said. 

"Whoa - come again?" Royce asked in disbelief.

"There's no time! We've got to get to the church!" Jon said. 

They enter the church and are attacked by more mercenaries.

"Dammit! They're everywhere!" Royce said as they quickly take cover behind the pillars of the church. 

They take out the three mercenaries and head to the back of the church.

"C'mon, Royce - there should be a hidden passage right under the altar." Jon said 

The irony of it all amused the journalist. 

Jon and Royce push the altar back against the wall. Under the altar is a  
hole in the floor leading down to a dark passage.

"Holy shit." Royce breathed.


	20. El Dorado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suelta la red!- Drop the net.
> 
>  
> 
> Cargue la estatua - Load the Statue
> 
> Levantenlo!- Lift it up

Jon and Royce drop down into the hole and follow the passage.

"You wanna tell me what the hell's going on!?" Royce asked as they traveled along the catacomb. 

"Stark didn't want to get the treasure off the island, Royce. He was trying to stop it from leaving!" Jon said. 

"What?" Royce asked. 

"It's cursed or something." Jon said. 

"Oh, Jon, for God's sake." Royce said with a roll of his eyes.

"Look, I know it sounds crazy. Sansa and I have seen it for ourselves the creatures are the colonists and Spaniards of this city. They were turned into those things by the statues. Maybe its a biotoxin that mutates the human body into those creatures. I don't know but trust me they are real and deadly." Jon said seriously.

Royce nodded at the journalist words. All that really mattered to him right now was rescuing Sansa from those bastards. 

They finally reach a huge treasure room. They quietly enter the room and see the golden statue in the middle of the room surrounded by Gabriel, Navarro, Sansa and the rest of the mercenaries. 

 

Jon and Royce look at the statue in awe never seeing something so grand and ostentatious in their life. 

Gabriel stands in front of the treasure in the middle of the room. Navarro stands behind him with Sansa in his grasp as she studies the statue with awestruck eyes. 

Jon and Royce take out their guns.

Gabriel turns around and sees them.

He laughs.

Two mercenaries sneak up behind Jon and Royce and aim at them with shotguns.

"You two should realize by now that I plan for every contingency. Now, drop your weapons. Down there." Gabriel gestures to the small pond that is below the cliff that the two men are standing on. 

"No heroics, please. Or I will kill her." Gabriel said as he gestures to the redhead as Navarro points his gun towards the trapped treasure hunter. 

Sansa just rolls her eyes in response tired of being threatened. 

Jon and Royce throw their weapons into the pond.

"Good. Now, if you'll just hang tight, we'll be with you in a moment." Gabriel said.

Jon, Sansa and Royce all look at each other and roll their eyes in unison at the treasure hunter.

Gabriel turns back to El Dorado as he circles around it, "It's magnificent. The craftsmanship, I've never seen anything like it before."

"That is only a shell. The real treasure of El Dorado lies inside." Navarro smirks. 

Gabriel eyes the statue with greed filled eyes as he grabs a crowbar from a nearby solider. 

Gabriel pries open the statue.

There is nothing inside but a rotting corpse.

"My God." Sansa said as she stared in shock at the decomposing body in the statue. 

Dust billows out from the mouth of the corpse. Gabriel inhales the dust and starts coughing.

"Watch this." Navarro whispered to the redhead his breath tickling her hair. She moves away from him in disgust as she watches entrapped about what is happening the treasure hunter.

Still coughing, Gabriel closes the statue and falls to his knees, gasping for breath.

"NAVARRO!" Gabriel roars in raspy voice as he stumbles toward the redhead and the mercenary. 

Gabriel turns around and growls. There is blood and saliva around his nose and mouth. He stands up and staggers towards Navarro. As Gabriel gets near, Navarro shoots him in the face.

Gabriel flies back, dead.

"Adios, jefe. So little imagination." Navarro said. 

He laughed as he gestured to his men to close the sarcophagus. 

"Suelta la red!" He ordered his men. 

A net falls down over the statue.

"Navarro, that thing wiped out an entire colony. You don't know what you're doing." Jon warned. 

"Wrong. I'm the only person on this island who knows what the hell he's doing!" Navarro said. 

He turns to a mercenary to order, "Cargue la estatua."

Two mercenaries start moving the statue.

He looks up at Jon and Royce.

"You are so pathetic, all of you scrambling around for your petty treasures. Do you have any idea what this is worth, to the right buyer?" Navarro asked as he kicked Gabriel's corpse. 

The mercenaries secure the net around the statue.

"Levantenlo!" Navarro ordered. 

A helicopter hovering outside, starts lifting the statue out of the room.

Navarro aims his gun around the room, as snarling sounds are heard.

"Shit." Sansa said.

"Fuck." Jon said.

"What the hell is that?" Royce asked. 

Dozens of cursed Spaniards start crawling down into the room from the ceiling. Navarro starts to leave with Sansa.

"Jesus, what are those things?" Royce asked.

"It's the Spaniards, Royce. They never left." Jon said.

The cursed Spaniards start attacking the mercenaries. Sansa and Royce turn around and wrestle the guns away from the two mercenaries behind them. They toss the mercenaries down into the pond and they are quickly drowned by the creatures. 

Jon and Royce cock their shotguns.

"My God, if that thing gets off the island." Jon said in horrified realization at the thought of the havoc that those creatures could cause if the statue ends up in the wrong hands.

Navarro escapes from the room with a struggling redhead.

"You gotta stop him. I'll cover you from here. Get our girl back Jon!" Royce ordered as he provided cover fire for Jon shooting the creatures.

Jon shots his way through mercenary and Spaniards alike as he makes his way to where he saw Sansa and Navarro disappear. 

"He's getting away!" Royce said. 

At the top of the steps, Jon leaps onto the statue and grabs hold of the net. The helicopter starts flying up. A mercenary standing in the cemetery spots Jon holding onto the net.

He opens his mouth and the cigarette he is smoking falls out.

"Hey!" the mercany shouted in suprise before grabbing his walkie. 

The mercenary alerts Navarro in the helicopter.

Navarro looks out of the window and sees Jon holding onto the net under the helicopter.

A second mercenary leans out of the side of the helicopter and fires at Sansa.

Jon ducks down behind the statue.

"Crap!" Jon said as feels the vibration of the bullets hit the golden statue.

The mercenary laughs.

Sansa, who is sitting in the helicopter, next to the mercenary, kicks the mercenary in the face. The mercenary falls out of the helicopter, screaming.

Several stray bullets fire at the helicopter and one hits the pilot in the head.

Navarro screams and tries to take control of the helicopter.

Navarro flies towards a container ship in the ocean.

As the helicopter flies over the boat, Jon let's go of the rope.

"Ohhhh!" Jon groaned in pain. 

He hits the floor and rolls forward. He stands up in time to see the helicopter crash into the helipad on the boat. It screeches at it slides along the floor and teeters on the edge of the helipad.

"Oh my God." Jon said. 

Sansa lies in the helicopter unconscious.

Navarro climbs out of the wreckage with a massive headache and a few minor cuts.

"Matenlo! Kill him!" Navarro orders his men.

Navarro starts making his way towards the spot where Jon landed.


	21. Showdown

Jon shoots his way through the mercenaries and chases Navarro to the back of the boat.

"Nowhere to hide, now!" Jon said as he heads up the stairs to the helipad.

He sees Sansa unconscious in the burning helicopter which is leaning precariously over the edge of the ship. 

"Sansa!" Jon shouted in panic feeling his heart in his throat at the sight of the unconscious redhead. 

Navarro jumps out from behind a wooden crate and shoots a nearby barrel.

The explosion knocks Jon to the floor and the gun flies out of his hand and slides off the ship.

"Oh crap - now what?" Jon said. 

Jon hides behind the wooden crates on the helipad and tries to get closer to Navarro. He counts the number of rounds that the head mercenary unloads into the crate. Once the gunfire stops Jon quickly jumps out and punches Navarro. He kicks him in the side and then punches him again.

The gun flies out of Navarro's hand and slides to a stop on the ground.

Navarro grabs hold of Jon and headbutts him, followed by a punch in the face and a kick in the back.

Jon falls forward and hits the ground. Navarro runs to pick up his gun but Jon recovers quickly and grabs the mercenary in a chockehold. The mercenary stomps on Jon's foot and the pain makes the journalist let go of the mercenary. Navarro punches Jon but he retaliates by kicking him in the side. Navarro grunts in pain before he punches Jon in the face. Jon tries to recover from the hit but when he looks up Navarro has the shotgun pointed straight at him.

Jon sighed in regret at the thought of his impending death but was interrupted by a loud bang as the man's body flies back and onto the helipad tarmac.

Jon looks over to see that his rescuer is leaning against the helicopter holding a shotgun. 

"I was really getting tired of listening to that guy speak." Sansa quipped with a weak smile.

"Sansa!! Oh God... Sansa." Jon said as runs over to the redhead who looks like she is going to faint.

"C'mon. Can you stand?" Jon asked as he wraps his arm around the redhead waist and caress her cheek.

"I'm okay... I'm okay." Sansa reassured feeling the aches and pains of surviving a helicopter crash resonate in her body. She was pretty sure that her ribs were sprained from being tossed around so much in the helicopter. 

"Are you all right?" Jon asked one more time feeling awful about not rescuing her sooner.

"I'm fi - JON!" Sansa shouted alarm as Jon turns around to see Navarro standing up. The bullets in his shirt showing that he had a bulletproof vest underneath.

Jon turns back to the helicopter and starts pushing it.

He shoves it with his shoulder and it falls off the side of the helipad. 

"Adios, asshole." Jon said. 

"Huh?" Navarro asked cluelessly. 

The rope used to secure El Dorado wraps itself around Navarro's leg and drags him across the floor. Navarro screams and claws at the floor as the rope drags him and El Dorado into the sea.

Jon and Sansa sigh in relief at the thought of their problems disappearing into the depths of the oceans.

"Ugh, Not again." Sansa groaned as she catches sight of the small pirate boat sailing towards them.

Royce salutes at them through the window

Sansa and Jon wave to him as they turn to each other. Early morning sunlight shines down onto the couple as they smile at each other tiredly.

"Oh... Quite a day." Jon said. 

They rest against the railings while they wait for Royce to pull up beside them.

"Yeah - yeah, save the world, triumph over evil - pretty typical." Sansa said nonchalantly.

Jon laughs.

"Really." Jon said.

"It's a shame we're leaving empty handed, though." Sansa said. 

"Oh well, you know, I... I did manage to save two things." Jon said. 

He takes out the ring inscribed with Torrhen Stark's motto and the letter from Torrhen Stark as well.

"Here I... I thought you might miss this." Jon said.

He hangs the ring around Sansa's neck and hands the letter to her.

"Thank you Jon." Sansa said as she pockets the letter resolving to read it later.

"Yeah." Jon said.

They lean into kiss when Royce interrupts them.

"You two got a funny idea of romantic." Royce said. 

"Royce! Wow. You - you look like hell." Sansa said.

Royce rests a shotgun on his shoulder.

"You should see the other guys." Royce said glad to see that the redhead is alright.

Jon laughs.

"Got us a boat." Royce said.

"Uh, we already have a boat." Jon said.

"Yeah. Big boat." Sansa said as she pats the railing of the cargo ship.

_She really needs some aspirin._

Royce chuckles.

"I like this one better." Royce said.

He pulls away a cover to reveal several crates of gold and jewels stacked on a pallet.

Sansa and Jon gasp.

Royce laughs again.

"Royce, you beautiful sonofabitch!" Sansa smiled at the man as she eyes the crates of treasure in wonder. 

"Borrowed it off a couple of pirates who were too dead to care." Royce said.

Sometime later, Sansa, Royce and Jon are on traveling in the boat, sailing away from the island. Sansa after finding a first-aid sighed in relief and had Jon bind her ribs as well as taking some aspirin which eased her aches and pain. The redhead walked to the edge of the boat and looks out at the sea. 

Jon stands up and walks over to her.

"Sorry you didn't get your story." Sansa said as she looks out at the island which looks so serene now but holds dangerous secrets which will never be discovered now that the golden man is lost to the ocean's depths.

"Ah, that's all right. There'll be other stories. You still owe me one." Jon smirked.

"I'm good for it." Sansa smiled.

After a moment of comfortable silence, the journalist finally asks a question that has been burning at the back of his mind.

"Where will you go now?" Jon asked.

"Where will we go?" Sansa said smiling up at the journalist as she put her arm around his waist.

Jon smiles softly at that and gently settles his arm across the redhead shoulders at they watch the island get father and father away.


End file.
